


【鋼鍊】《焰落之時 ‧ The Candela of Salamander 》

by GhotiSky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 鋼鍊
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Gen, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhotiSky/pseuds/GhotiSky
Summary: 配對﹕Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye說明﹕漫畫版《鋼之鍊金術師》衍生，接龍／合寫小說，舊稱《幕永不落下》。簡介﹕焰之上校遭到逮捕的消息，很快便傳遍了中央司令部。留在大總統身邊充當人質的莉莎，為了找回此生執意追隨的背影遁入魔窟深處。秘密與東方軍結盟的阿姆斯壯少將亦被迫面對驟生的危機。被控叛國而身陷囹圄的羅伊，最終將落得何等下場？
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, 佐莎
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

改變一個國家，需要付出多少代價？

早在改革的想法於他心中漸漸成形之際，這個問題便已成為羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校長久擱置在心裡的一個無解公式。無論他身處腥風血雨的戰場或是寂如死水的軍政大樓，那些自十餘年軍旅生涯中累積下來的失落和無力感總是不受控制地將他內心深處計劃的雛形推上天平的一端，而天平空蕩蕩的另一頭猶如貪得無厭的無底洞，挑舋似地等待著以時間、汗水、甚至是鮮血與生命所融合而成的活祭。 

這架天平名為「等價交換」。

做為一個擁有國家資格的鍊金術師，羅伊對這條規則了解得極盡透徹，但他始終不敢認為自己能夠精確地計算出發動這場戰爭所需要的犧牲。他知道對自己心態最貼切的描寫不外乎於一個猶豫不決的棋手，明知道棋盤上拉鋸戰的勝利取決於背水一戰的決心，卻遲遲無法讓手下卒子踏進危機四伏的敵方領域。或許他早已認清自己所覬覦的、至高無上的領導者王座僅屬渺茫曇花一現，永遠也等待不到秤桿兩端的完美平衡便會轟然崩塌。在此種境況之下，他所接受的付出，與他所呈上的代價，又應當置於何處？

但即便如此，他們仍然得放手一搏。  
  
  
※ ※ ※   
  


今天是中央司令部又一個平淡的工作日。

辦公室裡空蕩蕩的，早晨乾淨透明的陽光佔據了辦公桌背後整片的玻璃窗，將桌上文件的鉛字與封套籠罩得有些模糊。隔夜的部隊評鑑報告、退役者名單、向後勤部門說明購買新型 N224-60mm 迫擊炮的提議書、以及聯合演習的起草大綱亂七八糟地疊在辦公桌上，只在中央留出一塊長方形空間，剛好容桌後的黑茸茸腦袋埋首其中。

門口的金髮女軍官看見這副景象時溫柔地淺笑了一下。

「打擾您了，馬斯坦古上校。」她說，用指節敲敲門框。「我來分發大總統閣下對於年度預算的批准指示。」

「啊，霍克愛中尉。」羅伊從文件堆裡抬起頭來，有些詫異地望了門的方向一眼。「這種東西還要麻煩妳親自送來？」

儘管他這樣說，再度低下頭的同時他卻伸出一隻手，等著她將報告送到跟前。莉莎‧霍克愛中尉無奈地收斂起臉上少見的柔和神色，踏進除了他們之外空無一人的室內，將手中一份薄薄的文件加砌在桌上的紙張高樓上。一走近他身邊，莉莎便恍然大悟上校喚她過來的理由－－他那前傾坐姿乍看之下是在振筆疾書，但羅伊巧妙地以文件堆積而成的死角做為遮掩，正俐落地旋開一只木製棋子的底座，將寫好的、事先捲成薄薄一束的紙條塞了進去。

那是一枚外觀如岩壘的「城堡」棋子。

「閣下吩咐我親自將這份文件送交各部門，我覺得，現在並非抗命的好時機。」莉莎掉轉眼神打量了一下四周，仿彿對自己說出這句略帶嘲諷的話也有些詫異。從這張桌子的狀態看來，上校不知從何時開始就把時間奉獻給他們初生的暗中行動，完全沒打算認真辦公，有好幾份列著前天日期的公文連封套也沒拆。他們之所以能順利傳遞消息，恐怕還得歸功於他的怠工哩。

只是，如今的自己已經沒有機會再像以往那樣視線不離身地盯著他了。

「難道我們飽受愛戴的領袖還會監視妳有沒有遵守這種無聊的命令嗎？」羅伊臉上露出足以令人對他拔槍相向、自鳴得意的笑容。「我聽說他今早沒進軍部大樓。」

「看來您的消息還算暢通，」莉莎無奈地揚起眉毛。「不過總統閣下今天的確有來辦公室。只是待不久就很快離開了。」

「然後就行蹤不明了？」

「走不遠。」她將臉側一束金髮撥到耳後去。羅伊稍稍抬眼，目光追隨她手的動作，最終落在自己面前分成兩半的棋子底座。「他去了司令部地下三樓的停屍間。是獨自去的。」

上校自顧自將底座旋緊。「連副官也不帶，算不上正常啊。」

「近來沒有聽說有什麼死亡事件嚴重到值得布拉德雷關心，連傷疤男也有好一陣子不見蹤影。」莉莎目光中透露些許困惑，眼色一轉，注意到上層的文件中夾著那副舊得有點褪色的棋盤，一只「騎士」和一只「兵」孤零零地躺在羅伊肘彎處，不禁語帶責備地搖搖頭﹕「重要的東西應該收好，上校。」 

「那麼直呼大總統的名諱又如何呢，中尉？」羅伊頭也不抬地回答，但終究撿起那兩枚棋子塞進棋盤合成的收藏匣。「這種大不敬的行為，比起我這公文煉獄裡的一點小小消遣，更可能置妳於危險的境地。」

「與其在辦公時間探索無謂的嗜好，上校，何不試著處理已經逾期多日的公文？像這件，」莉莎從棋盤下拉出一張待批准的休假單，上頭的姓名想必屬於一名早就送出申請，但仍舊乾等著要買一張去達布利斯火車票的可憐蟲。「上面申請的休假日期是明天，但您到今早為止都還沒批下許可－－」

「⋯⋯我現在批准就是啦。」焰之鍊金術師沒趣地拿起筆，草草一揮簽下自己的名字和軍職。「話說到這個，今年都過了大半，妳還沒打算休假嗎？」

「新的上司做事很有效率，工作也增多了，看來找不到時間放假。」

「就算是大總統，也不能讓能幹的助手整年操勞，這是擔任領導者的第一守則。」羅伊理所當然地將簽好的假單遞給昔日的副官，直起身孑伸展了一下痠痛的脖頸。「但是做為軍隊的走狗也不能太過賣命囉，中尉。」

莉莎微微一笑，眼神在晨光中更添加些許色彩。「確切來說，我只是追隨著一名走狗而已，上校。」

「完全正確。」羅伊促狹地揚起嘴角，將暗藏玄機的棋子握進掌心。室內開始有士兵陸續進出，有人在位子上坐下，「嘎啦」一聲拉開了生鏽的鐵抽屜，向他們兩人投來不感興趣的一眼。上校平放在桌上的左手收起了拳頭，手背上淡青色的靜脈很明顯地浮上皮膚表面。

「這是給東方軍的指示，妳知道要交給誰。」 

「是，上校，請您放心。」莉莎很自然地隨口應道。那語氣，令羅伊不由自主地抬起眼睛看她，仿彿瞬間重回以往共處的時光。金髪女軍官的視線裡對他有破釜沉舟般的信任，那使他確信，縱使他們兩人形影不離的組合被殘忍地強行分割，彼此之間所要遵守的信條，也不會有絲毫改變。

「馬斯坦古上校！」

背後冷不防傳來的聲音硬生生阻住了莉莎剛想接過黑棋的動作。她警覺地向側後方掃視一眼，接著不動聲色地拿起方才的預算批示，「啪」一聲放在羅伊面前，以一成不變的聲調開始逐條解釋內容。

「上校，請您看這一項，這是今年的情資預算，比往年減少了三分之一。這是因為大總統閣下認為軍方應加強注重機械研發及使用，所以在編列人員的時候請您務必將這點列入考量。」

「我在呈報人事分配建議表的時候，會慎加考慮這點。」羅伊以一種凌駕於此枯燥無聊的報告之上的語氣回應道，「繼續說下去。」

莉莎點頭稱是，毫無遲疑地接著說明起聯合演習各司令部開支分配的比例。還好妳反應快，羅伊在心裡暗暗讚許莉莎靈活的對應。他從那平靜卻充滿自信的語調聽得出來莉莎事前做足充份準備，是以在任何人面前都不會露出破綻。從表面上看去，她不過是一個稱職、內斂並專注的大總統輔助官，又有誰看得出他們正共同踏上一條充滿了危險和毀滅的路途？

他一面心不在焉地聽著莉莎沒完沒了的註解，順手就把黑色棋子悄悄扔進了她軍服外套的右邊衣袋裡，略略歪過頭看向她身後的上士。

「有什麼事嗎？」他向那名下屬揚聲問道。

莉莎聽著上司的問題時注意到那名士兵並沒有立即回話。她那因身為軍人、身為一名戰場上善於精準終結目標的狙擊手、以及身為一個女人而與生俱來的直覺在這股猶豫中嗅出些許危險的氣味，伴隨著一股非比尋常的不安與焦慮，仿彿士兵的短暫沉默裡存在著某種帶著警告的特徵。莉莎覺得自己必須有所準備，於是停下手邊的工作並自辦公桌側倒退兩步，轉頭看向門外，衣領下脖頸和肩膀的線條挺立如蓄勢待發的鷹喙。 

「呃……長官，是憲兵司令部的隊伍朝這邊來了。」

莉莎立即回眸看向上校，只見他拉開桌子側邊的抽屜，取出一雙白色布料繡紅線的發火手套塞進長褲口袋。

充滿了威脅意味的長統軍用皮靴聲幾乎是立即在門口橐、橐、橐地響起，接著整整一個小隊，貌似有六七人的憲兵目中無人地闖了進來。他們身著清一色漆黑的軍服，黃銅衣鈕和腰帶上擦得發亮的銀扣環在有限的空間裡讓人聯想到塋塋發光的嗜血獸眼。見了這一群亞美斯特利斯圈養的豺狼虎豹，怪不得報信的上士如此坐立不安！其中一人的視線和首當其衝的莉莎短暫相對，但是很快移開，仿彿沒有看見她，而是牢牢盯住她身後的青年軍官。 

周遭原先埋頭工作的士兵全部停下了手，轉臉向這邊看來。

「羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校。」站在最前方的憲兵軍官沉聲開口，那聲音被圓框鏡片之下銳利的眼神和線條嚴峻的面孔襯托著，刺耳若金屬相擊碰撞。莉莎不認識他們任何一人，但這名負責的憲兵長官顯然有備而來，像蓋上認證章似地道出獵物的身份。

早晨的強烈陽光帶給這個溫暖的空間一種平靜的錯覺，照亮了天花板上無數裂縫和地毯陳年的汙漬，顯得全室一片老舊而蒼涼。羅伊這時已經從桌邊起身，在她身側靜立，但是刻意隔出一段距離，剛好讓她無從得知他一瞬間的情緒變化。短暫的沉默過後，他不急不徐地出聲回應。

「原來是道格拉斯上校。上次見到你，還是羅斯少尉事件那時候呢。」

「我今天不是來敘舊的。」面貌粗獷的道格拉斯對他怒目而視，顯然無心說笑。「看到你的臉，只會讓我想起那具燒焦的屍體。」

「憲兵司令部的人這種有話直說的風格一點都沒變嘛。」羅伊亳不在意似地交叉起雙臂，「既然閣下大駕光臨，有什麼我能效勞的地方嗎？」

「廢話少說，馬斯坦古。我不是警吿過你嗎？你太急著為自己加分了。」 憲兵上校揮揮手，示意身邊的屬下遞給他一只資料夾，從中抽出一張短短數行的公文。在上司身邊的莉莎看不清上面的內容，倒是立即辨認出底下金格‧布拉德雷以黑色墨水筆刻下的簽字。

那鋼鐵般的字跡，在莉莎心裡砸開了一片恐懼和不安。

身側的羅伊未能給她帶來任何慰藉。他姿勢輕鬆地站著，沒有回話，但微聳的肩膀和雙臂緊繃的線條對莉莎洩露了他內心所感受到的警訊和危險。

她耳朵裡聽見道格拉斯開始大聲讀出那張紙，但一時卻無法了解自己所聽見的內容。

這是怎麼一回事？

「依大總統閣下的命令，現今將國軍上校羅伊‧馬斯坦古以叛亂罪逮捕收監，褫奪其軍階及國家鍊金術師資格，交由軍事法庭審判，即時生效！」

在道格拉斯說話時，他身邊的憲兵已來到羅伊身前，形成了鬆散的包圍圈。羅伊眼角餘光瞥見一名憲兵逼近中尉，迫使她不得不向後退幾步。中尉的眼睛裡漫溢著只有他才看懂的驚怒，仿彿她身處戰線前方，強忍著絕望與不解，被迫接下對平民無差別擊殺的命令。

這一天還是來臨了。

自從他在伊修瓦爾一片狼藉的殘垣瓦礫之間做出決定，羅伊便始終沒有輕忽過自身所要面對的危險。只是，對他來說最具殺傷力的並非那些理所當然等待著他的可能－－流放、槍決、或是被囚禁在某處永不見天日的軍方研究所－－而是終有一日，他將在漫天烽火與重重黑暗中孤軍奮戰，在煙硝之中回首，卻發覺戰友已消逝在自己親手夷平的戰區之中。

軍方最高領導者那只非人的「最強之眼」，想必早將這一景象算計在視野之內。

「按規定要將你收押，上校。」一名士兵的聲音忽然在他耳邊響起，同時站到他面前，舉起手中的一副鋼鐵鐐銬。羅伊沒來得及出聲，幾名憲兵已經蠻橫地出手，將他雙臂反剪，在背後把手腕交叉銬了起來。他的肩膀在被強行反扭的姿勢下立即隱隱作痛，腕骨上的桎梏抵在低腰脊椎處，險些使他失去平衡。  
繪師﹕獵怪  
插圖草稿，不會收錄在小說本內。

道格拉斯走上前來，沉默地打量了羅伊一下，接著以戴著黑色手套的手一把扯下他深藍色軍服領子上的國徽和軍職徽章。雖然極力想裝作漠不關心，但耳邊衣服縫線被強行扯斷的聲音還是讓羅伊忍不住帶著三分惱怒向對方望了一眼。道格拉斯臉上毫無表情，繼續搜他的身，順勢從長褲左邊的口袋裡取走了對羅伊來說有如隨身武器的發火手套。

「把羅斯少尉燒成焦屍，連原本的相貌都認不出，需要很高的技巧吧。」面對被完全繳了械的國家鍊金術師，道格拉斯把手套摺成兩半，很悠哉地撫摸著上面繍著的錬成陣。「可惜，馬斯坦古上校，看來焰之鍊金術師的名號將要不復存在了。」

「你怎麼還念念不忘那件事？我只是按照上面的命令，殺了抵抗的犯人。」羅伊面無表情地説，「而且，我要怎樣執行命令，還沒有你置喙的餘地。」

「不愧是伊修巴爾戰火出身的英雄。」道格拉斯嘴角露出一絲嘲弄的淺笑。「看來，在官階之間竄升得太快，已經讓你忘了對國家忠誠的初衷。」

「這種廢話，無需我多費唇舌回應，大總統閣下自有公正的評斷。我倒想問問，憲兵司令部準備好負起誣陷國家錬金術師的責任了嗎？」

「那不勞你操心，馬斯坦古上校。」憲兵司令部負責人鏡片後的眼神銳利一閃，在羅伊來得及反應前便伸出手去，動作迅捷地解開他軍服前胸口袋的鈕扣，從𥚃面連著錬繩一起取出了那只沉甸甸、刻有總統紋章的六芒星銀懷錶。

道格拉斯的手指輕巧地旋動錶蓋上的扣環，將它解下抓在手裡。

「我們的任務，僅是為軍方回收報廢的兵器而已。把他帶走！」

後半句話方落，兩名憲兵立即一左一右挾住羅伊，半拽著他走向門口，緊迫逼人的氣勢猶如押送死囚前往刑場。道格拉斯站到一邊，慢條斯理地將銀懷錶裝進部下遞給他的一只黑絲絨封袋，目送著他的俘虜被押解而去。

「上校！」

身後的莉莎仿佛突然清醒過來，不顧室內令人窒息的靜默，出聲呼喚。她追出房間，在門口佇立著，身體微微向前傾，雙拳緊握。羅伊困難地稍稍偏過頭去，只微些瞥見她的雙眼，是他方才凝視過的、就算分散四方也依舊伴隨他左右的眼睛。那是在這整個世界裡他所要守護的，唯一讓他在乎自己即將前往何方的事物。他猛力一甩肩膀，掙扎著迫使兩名憲兵不得不停下腳步，讓他能半轉過身看著莉莎的臉。

「不要擔心我，中尉。」羅伊沉聲說，而後停頓了一下，黑眸色澤變深，斂去了其中的溫柔。押解他的憲兵立時不耐地挾緊其雙肩，催促他轉身邁開步伐。羅伊不敵他們的力道，但在被迫著迴身過去時不慌不忙地補上一句：「不能死在妳的槍下真可惜。」

莉莎沒有回話。他無從得知她是否聽清。

在襲捲而來的肅戾寂靜中，羅伊克制了自己想回頭再看向副官的衝動。他任由憲兵挾持著自己的雙臂，往相反方向的長廊而去。他感覺中尉的視線在背後頑強地追隨著，雙眼始終如他記憶中所見，明亮而無畏。

很抱歉，莉莎。這就是終點了。

  
  


他不知道剛剛投下的震撼彈讓一貫冷靜處事的副官無法即時給予回應，但她反射性地採取一名軍人送別上司時應有的姿態。莉莎併攏靴子、舉起右手，對著終於消失在轉角處的背影敬了一個完美無瑕的軍禮，而後才意識到為了避免在人前失態，她把嘴唇抿得有點發疼。

這樣他們之間的約定……算是打破了嗎？

道格拉斯以拳頭掩嘴輕咳一聲，喚起莉莎的注意。

「霍克愛中尉。」他站在門邊背負雙手，一道眼眉囂張地揚起，顯然自認為剛剛看了一場好戲。「我們要搜查這間辦公室。如果妳的事情已經辦妥的話，我會派人進行搜身，之後妳便可以離開了。」

莉莎瞄了一眼傳來嘈雜聲響的辦公室，感到在胸中攪動的不悅情緒正在迅速升溫。

上校麾下的部屬被趕到了牆邊進行搜身，他們從憲兵手上接下由人事局批出的一紙調職令，在離去前互相交換迷茫與不安的眼神。憲兵們手腳俐落地從收納櫃和鐵抽屜裡翻找出所有檔案夾、公文、書籍和雜物，這些物品嚴格按照原本收納的位置被分批裝進紙箱中，再堆在手推車上，等著被運走。

莉莎突然慶幸雜亂的指揮官辦公桌還未被這群不請自來的軍官染指。她看向憲兵司令部的領導者，朝他敬了一禮，以公事公辦的語氣說﹕「道格拉斯上校，我把東西忘在裡面了。請問我可以取回嗎？」

「甚麼東西？」

「今早我聽從大總統閣下的吩咐送來的年度預算公文，我要交給下一任指揮官。」她的視線輕巧地往辦公桌一拋。「還有那個棋盤。」

「棋盤。」道格拉斯狐疑地覆述了一次，好像他不知道對方提及的名詞指涉何物。

「很舊了。那是我外公的東西，之前的調職令來得太匆忙，我沒來得及帶走。」

道格拉斯默不作聲了好一陣子，盯著莉莎掛上的專業軍人面具百般猜度，最後他只是冷哼一聲，算是應允了。「東西讓我的人看一下，我會紀錄在案。」

「是。」

莉莎再次來到上司的辦公桌前，儘管心臟跳得厲害，步伐卻跟她不久前走向羅伊的時候一樣平穩。一名年輕的憲兵接到指示提著寫字板走近，他從她手中接過公文翻看，接著用鋼筆筆頭指了指她從文件堆中抽出的棋盤。

莉莎順從地打開用金屬鉸鏈切成兩半的棋盤收藏匣，雙手像捧著寶物箱一般展示，讓對方檢視內裡的木製棋子，包括羅伊聽從她的勸告收好的「騎士」和「士兵」。黑白分明的棋子在匣內輕顫著，邊緣的幾只還翻滾了幾圈才停下來。

憲兵低頭紀錄棋盤的基本資料，沒有問起缺少的一只棋子在哪裡，也許他完全不諳西洋棋，也許他對這副殘舊的破棋子完全沒興趣。

那只預先從軍服外套口袋取出的「城堡」正穩穩夾在莉莎藏在棋盤底下的兩指之間。她耐心地等待憲兵頷首，藉著轉身的瞬間掩飾偷天換日的動作。她的兩指巧妙地朝外翻了半圈，讓棋子抵著收藏匣的邊緣，將之推入匣內，另一手隨即「啪」的一聲將棋盤合上，整套流暢的動作用不到一秒。

「面向我。」負責搜身的女兵要求道﹕「脫下軍服外套，配槍取下來，口袋裡的東西拿出來，雙手呈水平擺放。」

莉莎照做。

她解開腰間掛著白朗寧 M1910 手槍的槍套，從褲袋裡翻出一串鑰匙、一支鋼筆和一些記事的紙條，然後舉起雙手，向對方示意她準備好了。女兵一臉嚴肅地用兩手掃撫莉莎的肩膀、手臂內外、胸部、腰際以及大腿兩側，避免與她有任何容易惹人誤會或令雙方尷尬的眼神接觸。她轉身面對牆壁後，女兵依照相同的路徑走了一遍搜身流程，並要求她脫下軍靴檢查。

「好了。」女兵對道格拉斯回報道﹕「上校，這位沒問題。」

莉莎接過所有物品，步出變得愈來愈紛亂的辦公室，神情不禁凝重起來。她一路上盯著那份薄薄的文件，後知後覺地意識到這是亞美斯特利斯大總統給她的一份宣言。

金格‧布拉德雷希望她見證焰之鍊金術師的殞落。

他希望她目睹革命烈焰熄滅的一刻。

一切於焉終結。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者﹕藍渢、羽卒  
> 配對﹕Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye  
> 說明﹕漫畫《鋼之鍊金術師》衍生，接龍／合寫小說，舊稱《幕永不落下》。
> 
> 預購表單: https://forms.gle/fmnnnP4oDJjukvCx5

第二章

「怎麼今天這麼早便打烊了？」

「我們還特地繞道過來呢！好可惜喔……我很喜歡這家的雞尾酒特調。」

「我們去另一家吧？」

基斯蜜絲隔著大門狹長的磨砂玻璃窺視外頭朦朧的街景，夜色把喝得酩酊大醉的歪斜人影刻劃得更危險。她聽著兩位熟客仿似鋪上一層薄膜的平凡對話，看著一雙佳人倩影短暫抹走窗上散落的光點，倚在大門旁紋風不動。

她認出那是波卡特夫婦的聲音。

波卡特先生是在中央司令部任職的高階軍官，官拜少將，與雷文中將那一群掌權的黨羽走得不算近。他的左側腹有一道面積龐大的醜陋疤痕，據說是參與伊修瓦爾殲滅戰留下的輝煌戰記。

當時亞美斯特利斯的突擊部隊在冠扎地區的邊境小鎮遭受伊修瓦爾武僧的圍攻，他為了拯救自己的小隊而英勇地撲向投擲過來的一枚手榴彈。隨手抄起的鐵鍋為他擋掉了部分爆炸衝擊，讓他幸運地撿回小命，光榮返鄉。之後迎娶現任的波卡特太太，現在一家四口過著無憂無慮的生活。

他攜眷拜訪酒吧時，通常穿著傳統的三件式西裝，愛點突顯上流階級品味的特選紅酒、白酒或香檳佐以餐後小食，享受微醺狀態醞釀的浪漫催情氣氛，小費也給得很大方。他喜歡勾著太太的手指說情話，以眼神主導她的注意力，眼角餘光卻時刻注意著酒吧內的情況。

他獨自一人或與部下一同拜訪時，總是穿著軍服，並選擇在包廂與維多利亞共度一個由烈酒、雪茄與樸克牌交織而成的濃醇夜晚。有時他會特別指名要瑪彌莎陪酒。比起一般人容易為之傾倒的絕色美貌，他似乎更偏愛面容富有特色的女子。

波卡特太太的娘家姓氏為維瓦拉，原本是鋼鐵製造業聯合商會總幹事的長女—— 等等，老毛病又犯了。

基斯蜜絲阻止自己繼續下意識地翻閱思想迷宮裡的相關情報，朝玻璃的光影噴出彷彿含了一小時之久的白煙。她扭頭看向坐在吧檯高腳椅上的金髮女子，酥麻的舌頭掃過口腔內部，覺得吸入的尼古丁被釋數分解為令人厭倦的臭氣。她再等了幾秒，終於提起勇氣接上對方很久以前遺落的話頭﹕「那小子被憲兵司令部的人抓走之前有沒有說些甚麼？」

「沒有，基斯蜜絲夫人。」

酒館的老闆娘穿越吧檯，將搖搖欲墜的煙灰撣進早已塞滿煙頭的煙灰缸。她狠狠吸進最後一口煙，邊將煙頭捏熄，邊咕噥道﹕「真是的，好歹也留點養老金給我這個老人家啊！」

「對不起。」莉莎痛心地閉上眼睛，右手握緊了大衣口袋裡的棋子。

今晚的酒館非常安靜。

當莉莎帶著一臉的疲憊和那個足以讓她食不下嚥的壞消息登門造訪的時候，基斯蜜絲正要拿出掃帚打掃擺滿桌椅的大廳。從吧檯往外看去，倒掛在桌面上的椅腳在昏暗的大廳中矗立，頓時成了一座座簡陋的無名碑，慰靈的煙香自她指間飄出。她撥了一通電話給瓦涅莎，請她和女孩們休息一晚，薪水會照付，但她沒有回答瓦涅莎出於關心的問候便掛了線。

前一晚遺留的食物氣味已經轉淡至不可嗅聞的程度，她知道角落藏匿著顧客和女孩們身上遺落的芬芳和笑語，正偷偷穿過窗櫺的縫隙散去。這裡唯有她記憶中各類酒精蒸餾出的味道綿長、馥郁又豐厚，顯然早已與酒館融為一體。

今晚這裡果然太過安靜了。

「傻孩子，為甚麼要道歉呢？從他決定要向上爬的那一天開始，他早就有了這樣的心理準備，他身邊的人反而……」基斯蜜絲深深嘆了口氣，「嚓」的一聲點燃另一枝香煙。她睨了莉莎一眼，視線落在指間印上了口紅的煙身，表情半是憂心、半是好奇。「現在最重要的問題是，失去了指揮官，你們該怎麼辦？」

莉莎知道自己和同袍處於一種進退不得的危險境地，正如前方面臨追兵，但腳後再退一步便是萬丈深淵，尖銳的巨石在波濤洶湧之間醜陋地佇立著，不會留給他們任何生機。

失去了指揮官，他們該怎麼辦？

這是個關乎至上的問題，但是她卻沒有答案，也不確定將來會不會有答案。莉莎可以想見，要讓己方人馬以此時士氣重挫後的殘破臂膀扛起餘下重擔會有多麼困難，但她也無法接受就此放棄一切。那樣做不僅是踐踏無數人多年來的心血與犧牲，也會讓他們不配被稱作軍人，因為他們將侍奉一塊因充滿殺戮、仇恨與死亡而沒有靈魂的土地。 

失去了指揮官，他們到底該怎麼辦？

莉莎掏出她好不容易從中央司令部夾帶出來的黑色西洋棋，窩在掌心中隨意把玩。這樣做能夠幫助她集中精神。

「那是一只城堡嗎？」

「對。」莉莎把黑棋放到吧檯上，專注地盯著棋子頂端一圈小小的城垛。她像是突然想起了甚麼趣事似地露出緬懷的微笑，那道微笑逐漸染上一種豁然開朗的肯定。「上校有跟您提過我們跟北方司令部的聯合訓練嗎？」

「我想想啊……『北方軍很難纏，但布利古斯軍更可怕。阿姆斯壯少將麾下的部隊幾乎每次都把我們打得落花流水。』」基斯蜜絲揚起一道眉，以完全不同於養子對她敘述時使用的語氣調侃道﹕「『以防守的方式。』」

莉莎點點頭。「阿姆斯壯少將說過，『布利古斯的北壁』這個稱號並非由她一人獨享，她的部隊能夠在指揮官缺席的情況下憑藉自身意志行動。這是我們在聯合訓練中學到的寶貴的一課﹕無論情況如何惡劣，甚至失去指揮官，布利古斯軍仍會作戰到底。」

羅伊是他們的指揮官，他可以在他們遭遇危難之時提供保護，也可以在迫不得以之時捨棄他們。莉莎可以保證，他們之中沒有一個人會責怪羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校的決定，他所擁有的價值比他們所有人加起來都還要多。若果把他個性中天真的部分納入考量，他們該煩惱的是，如何出盡全力把他從迫近的危機中推開。

然而，目前情況顛倒過來。他們會狠心撇下鋃鐺入獄的指揮官嗎？他們會斷然捨棄將團隊集結起來的強大信念嗎？

莉莎抬眼瞥向酒館的老闆娘，棕眸裡散發著一種期盼專屬的閃亮光芒。「我們還沒有走到絕路。」

基斯蜜絲把香煙擱在煙灰缸邊緣的凹溝裡，雙手在胸前交疊，詢問的態度異常認真。「難道妳在盤算『王車易位』？在這個狀況之下可行嗎？」

「城堡」又稱為「車」，走法是橫走或直走，格數不限，但不可斜走，也不可越過其他棋子。吃子與走法相同。另外還有一種特殊的走法，涉及同時移動己方的王和其中一只城堡，稱作「王車易位」。

「基斯蜜絲夫人，您知道『王車易位』其實不像一般人所誤解的那麼困難嗎﹖」莉莎用右手兩指挾起那枚裝有重要情報的「城堡」，緩緩在吧檯上來回劃過。「即使王之前曾被將軍，但於易位之時未被將軍，仍可進行易位。即使城堡正遭受攻擊，仍可進行易位。更甚者，城堡是可以穿越被敵方攻擊的格子來進行下一步的。」 

她停止了動作，將棋子輕輕抵住檯面。

「所以，無論情況如何，絕不輕言放棄。決定好走法以後，『王』和『城堡』的角色也該換人了。」莉莎收斂因為解說而顯得略為興奮的心神，抬眼直視酒吧的老闆娘，將黑棋鄭重地推到她面前。「請替我聯絡東方司令部的古拉曼中將。」

基斯蜜絲沈默半晌，那副高深莫測的表情融化成一個「真拿你們沒辦法」的妥協笑容。她接過黑棋，熟練地扭開它的底部，拿出一張捆捲得密實的字條。她閱讀字條的速度快得莉莎無法確認對方是否完全消化了內容，便在轉瞬間目睹屬於長官的字跡消失在打火機噴出的火焰之中。基斯蜜絲把冒火的字條扔進煙灰缸，然後蹲在吧檯前的收納櫃物色製作調酒的器具。

她在聽起來倍感親切的哐啷聲中問﹕「親愛的，妳要喝點甚麼嗎？」

「不用了，謝謝您。」

莉莎轉頭面向窗外，從酒吧裡被煙霧和馬丁尼薰得模糊的玻璃看出去，打量著外頭了無生氣的街道。酒館裡的窗簾拉下了一半，微寒的白晝過後迎來一個有些陰冷的夜，寒氣透過微亮的街燈，輕柔地圍住了中央這個城市，這個上校對她親口許諾要保護、改變的地方之一。孤寂的夜景逐漸舒緩她整日緊繃的精神，疲憊和倦怠隨之襲來，仿佛將她拉入深沼。莉莎用手輕撫粗糙褪色的木質檯面，手指劃過深淺不一的紋路，像是追尋著這間屋子曾經見識過的喜怒哀樂。當夜幕消散，朝陽升起，這個城市又將迎來尋常的另一天。

但如今上校已經不再站在她身前領路了。

△

清脆的鞋跟叩地聲在不見天日的長廊裡迴盪著。

金格‧布拉德雷背負雙手，一臉凝重地邁步向前。頭上的天花舖滿縱橫交錯的管線，充沛的能量在其中游走，在他眼前深入亞美斯特利斯地底王國的心臟地帶，宛如一場靜默的生物大遷徙。

管線佈置的陰影中不時傳來魔窟守門者的動靜，窸窸窣窣好像腳步聲的漣漪反饋。長廊兩側設有及膝高的照明系統，昏暗的光管按照既定的距離排列，勉強為他照亮眼前的道路。

沒有人前來更換耗損的光管，黑暗和寒意在這些大開的缺口悄悄入侵。

一隻迷路的蛾癡戀地撲向人造的火光，在牆上遺落斷裂的剪影。不久之後，牠會墜落地上成為一具脆弱的屍體吧。

布拉德雷走過那盞長形光管。

他聽見一道幾乎細不可聞的撕裂聲，接著半截米灰色翅膀飄落腳邊，濺起閃亮的鱗粉。一襲黑影悄無聲色地佔據周遭的天花和牆壁，無數扭曲的眼睛和嘴巴對著他呲牙咧嘴，好像在笑，又好像作出威嚇，黑色的小手在龐大的身軀中若隱若現。這團怪異東西的移動方式﹐讓人聯想到一頭在狹窄管道中優雅地邁步的巨獸。

布拉德雷斜睨著名義上是他養子的怪物，刻意與對方保持一段安全距離。「我以為你跟她出去了。」

「我說昨天淋了點雨，今天不太舒服。」那團黑影回答，嗓音陰沈而冷酷，聽起來不像出自一名小男孩。「那些無聊的花園茶會不去也罷，我對你接下來的行動部署比較有興趣。」

「調查沒有甚麼特別有趣的進展。」布拉德雷輕描淡寫地說，體內的憤怒卻驟然悶燒起來。

普萊德是最先誕生的人造人，擁有僅次於父親大人的強大力量。除此之外，布拉德雷認為他也是情感上最接近父親大人的人造人，因為每一位後繼而來的手足都帶著同一份傲慢降生於世。

他們的父者拖著難以數算的靈魂孤身橫越半個沙漠，來到了命定的應許之地。他用前所未見的鍊金術知識扭轉了這個國家的命運，持續擴展貪婪的版圖，分裂出人類的原罪。他扶立了金格‧布拉德雷和一眾傀儡，建立比槍炮更駭人的強權，既是不可撼動的秩序，亦是不可預測的混亂，有如燒瓶中一個未知結果的化學反應。克塞魯克塞斯的殞落成就了亞美斯特利斯的繁盛，生與死都落在他掌心，但父親大人仍不滿足。

他覬覦的是門後拒絕給予的東西。

混沌為萬物的起源，神在黑暗中創建世界。作為成就完美存在的代價，他犧牲了一個國度與七情六慾，幾百年來不眠不休地呢喃著同一個夢。東之賢者的話語疊寫成一篇血與肉的宣言﹕他將戰勝「真理」，突破燒瓶的界限。

如果父親大人的牢籠由他的欲望組成，布拉德雷的牢籠便由光影中的惡意組成，他無從打破。他是一隻從小被豢養得貼貼服服的軍犬，他無法逃離飼主的掌控，他連「逃走」的概念也不配擁有。

「真慢。你終於來了啊，大總統！」恩維停止拋擲手上的合成獸顱骨，側頭望了一眼踏進房間裡的兩個人影。他窩在父親大人寶座前的圓形台階下，舒服地靠在兩條粗大的管線之間，看起來一副百無聊賴的樣子。

布拉德雷一直走到他面前才停下腳步。

他低頭覷著又開始在兩手間拋擲頭顱的恩維，回道﹕「我剛去了一趟停屍間。上午這個時候我通常在辦公室裡忙得不可開交，偷溜出來花了我不少功夫。」

恩維噗哧笑了一聲。

「你忙著處理那件事吧！焰之上校因為叛國罪而遭到逮捕的消息在幾個小時內已傳遍整個司令部，外面正鬧得沸沸揚揚呢！有些頭腦比較清醒的傢伙，甚至開始揣測他在短時間內接連受到懲罰的原因了。丟了部下、丟了副官，現在還被監禁……」他倚向一旁的管線，晃著蹺起的一條腿，把手中的頭骨拋向布拉德雷。「所以，你找到暗殺者的身份了嗎？」

大總統精準地接下頭骨，骨頭邊緣在他的掌中遺下泛黃的碎屑。他在軍服上輕拍幾下，把顱骨拋回給恩維。「還沒有。」

昨晚，羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校在休班返回住宅的途中，遭到一名不明人士跟蹤及意圖謀殺。根據當晚負責監視人柱後補的恩維所言，那名暗殺者的跟監技巧十分熟練，連馬斯坦古也沒有察覺。如果不是他及時出手阻止，暗殺者很有可能已經得手了。

那具屍體被秘密帶回中央司令部檢驗，現在還躺在停屍間裡。

驗屍報告指出他是亞美斯特利斯人，一名中年男子，蓄著一頭俐落的短髮，衣著打扮刻意模仿中央市的勞動階層，樸素而實用。他體格壯碩，身上有一些癒合已久的傷疤，左腕齊掌斷裂的地方安裝了一隻機械鎧手掌，右手和右肩都發現了槍繭的痕跡，估計受過一定程度的軍事訓練。他所攜帶的槍械在黑市之中隨處可見，死亡時身上沒有多餘的物品，身份成謎。

他試圖暗殺馬斯坦古的動機不明。

「軍法會議所的人在忙著翻查人事檔案，我們暫時以馬斯坦古的政敵為調查方向，接下來會翻查退役名單上的軍官，之後才會將搜查範圍延伸至其他相關領域，憲兵也忙著在中央市搜查任何與暗殺者有關的情報。假設那名暗殺者背後有主使人的話，我們目前沒有頭緒。」

「拉斯。」坐在工作桌前的父親大人原本沈默地翻閱擱在腿上的一本書，此時他輕扯著書頁的一角，視線掃過該頁的最後一個段落，同時閒話家常似地問道﹕「接下來你打算怎麼做？」

布拉德雷垂下眼瞼，手指在懸於腰際的劍柄上敲打，臉上掛著一副深思的表情。

「我會把馬斯坦古關著，這段時間我會叫人偽造能夠呈上軍事法庭的謀反證據。有必要的話，我會讓他在大庭廣眾死一次，再把他移送到這裡監禁。」

「那他的部下呢？」恩維拋起缺了下顎的顱骨，讓骨頭從他的肩膀滾下手臂，乖巧地回到他手裡。「要留著嗎？」

「失去主人的狗不足為懼，他們會聽話，目前可以先留著。我要確保馬斯坦古在對的時間打開門。」

父親大人輕輕翻了一頁書。「你確定不會節外生枝嗎？」

「我會協助拉斯追查。」躲在齒輪群後的普萊德適時插嘴，在陰影中保證道﹕「請父親大人放心。」

寶座上的男人托著開始呈現老態的面頰，視線沒有離開過棕黃的書頁。

「這件事我交給你們處理。離日蝕的日子還有一段時間，地道還沒完成，北方的血之紋章也沒刻下，我不希望原訂計劃受到影響。不要讓我失望了，拉斯、普萊德。」

「是的，父親大人。」

二人循密道走回地面的時候，普萊德突然說道﹕「拉斯，名字。」

「你指的是甚麼呢？」布拉德雷溫順地反問道。

在牆上滑行的一群碩大眼睛用力地眨了眨，普萊德扭曲的身體飄在半空中，逐漸迫近他的人造人兄弟。「你已經知道指使暗殺者的人是誰了吧？你打算甚麼時候告訴我？」

「我心目中是有一個人選。如果我沒猜錯的話，我不認為我們會找到任何確切的證據。」

「你打算放著那麼危險的人不管嗎？」

「那個人不知道人柱後補的事，他只是為了保護自己，沒想到我們為了馬斯坦古會做到這個地步。」布拉德雷冷笑一聲。「他決定對愛將痛下殺手，證明他在這個叛變計劃中扮演了相當重要的角色。他逃不掉的，我會利用馬斯坦古來收拾他。」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刊名﹕焰落之時 The Candela of Salamander  
> 作者﹕藍渢、羽卒  
> 說明﹕漫畫《鋼之鍊金術師》衍生，接龍／合寫小說，舊稱《幕永不落下》  
> 字數﹕約十萬字  
> 規格﹕A5／直排右翻／繁體中文  
> 價格﹕TWD400 (劃一郵費另算，詳見預購單)  
> 預購截止日期﹕2020 年 11 月 8 日 (星期日)

第三章

從司令部大樓會議室的寛格玻璃窗看出去，早晨的天際一片沉鬱的灰，襯托得㡳下的城市份外蒼涼。在中央市住久了，就知道這種天色意味著下午多半會降雨。

會議室裡正召開以大總統為首的緊急會議，軍方高層齊聚一堂，討論昨日逮捕馬斯坦古上校的事件。

亞列克‧蘭德斯少校在進行中的會議𥚃派發完報告書後悄悄退場，動作輕柔地掩上會議室通往大總統辦公室的門。他輕吁一口氣，下意識地將手上的空公文袋對折，打量著這間寬敞的屋子。

偌大的室內少了閣下的身影，散發出一種不尋常的寧靜。這裡也有直垂到地板的寬廣窗戶，但是和會議室的設置不同，鑲嵌在房間的正中央，好讓日光迎向窗下那張橡木辦公桌。桌後右方的牆上安著托架，幾把長劍穩穩地躺在陰影裡，與一旁的書櫥形成些許違和的對比。

蘭徳斯少校在房間中央待客用的圓桌前挑了面向窗戶的位置坐下，避開那把明顯是閣下座位的椅子。

從這個角度，轉個臉就可以看到正門口兩名輔助官的座位。這兩人取代了原先安放在牆角的兩座落地鐘，仿佛為大總統守護那不可跨越一步的城池。此時其中一個座位上沒有人－－可惜了，閣下那名新的漂亮金髪副官不在－－他不經意多看幾眼，正好另一個座位上那名叫做修托魯希的副官也向他望來，兩人視線碰個正著。

「會議可能還要開一陣子。」修托魯希先開口說話，「你要在這裏等嗎？」

蘭德斯點點頭。「閣下先前吩咐我來呈交馬斯坦古上校事件的調查報告，方才在開會中叫我等他會議結束，另有交代。」

修托魯希以懷疑的眼神打量他一遍，但終究垂下視線，再次專注於面前的公文。連聲「知道了」也不說，我好歹也是個比你高階的軍法會議所少校吧，一點基本禮節都沒有嗎？蘭德斯不悅地想。他向後仰靠著椅背，瞇起眼看向窗外，自覺有些僭越地伸長了雙腿。

布拉德雷大總統就是在此統治他麾下的王國。

面前的桌子整理得井然有序，薄薄的一疉資料和筆記紙放在右邊，另一側擺著簡單的筆筒和墨水匣。除此之外空無一物的桌面，令人很難想像這是軍方最高統帥專屬的辦公桌。不過，這樣的設置倒是符合閣下那莫測高深、難以揣摩的行事風格；即便在談論抓捕國家錬金術師要犯的高層會議中，大總統的面色依然平靜、波瀾不驚，維持著叫人捉摸不透的溫和。對於中央市出身、年資尚淺的少校來說，閣下令人望而生畏的地方在於他從來不直接表達自己的情緒，所謂的喜怒哀樂不過是信手拈來應付眾人的幌子。沒有人猜得準大總統在平和的微笑底下藏匿著怎麼樣深沉的表情，仿彿出自他口的每一句話皆毋需與臉上的神色相吻合。 

在閣下身邊的日子，總是有陰影籠罩其上。

連伊修瓦爾的英雄也堅持不到最後。

眼前通向會議室的側門忽然打開，讓陷入沉思中的蘭德斯瞬間清醒過來，慌忙坐直了身體。金格‧布拉德雷從門內步出，向這邊掃視一眼，接著如平時一樣親切地招呼了他。

「啊，蘭德斯少校，讓你久等了。」他把手中的檔案夾放到桌上，轉身在書櫃那兒不曉得找什麼。「會議拖得比我想像中還長。」

「很抱歉，閣下。」儘管大總統並沒有看他，蘭德斯仍然畢恭畢敬地站起身行了禮。「您有什麼吩咐？」

「你的調查報告寫得很好。條理分明，細節也交代得很清楚。」布拉德雷走到牆上的武器架旁，在酒紅色絲絨窗廉下的陰暗角落裡調整了一下腰間的皮帶。「只是，內容似乎了無新意啊。」

「閣下，您是指⋯⋯？」

「暗殺者的調查仍停留在昨天的原點，毫無進展嗎？」

蘭德斯頓時覺得後頸汗毛直豎，一絲冷汗順著額角的髪際線滲下。「恐怕是的，閣下。我們翻查過近年來的人事檔案，目前的唯一線索只有死者左手的機械鎧型號，依此查出他是原屬東方司令部的上士，曾在伊修瓦爾內戰服役並負傷。機械鎧是軍方出資、並記錄在案的軍官福利。從這些訊息看來，除了曾隸屬於東方司令部之外，這個人完全跟馬斯坦古上校扯不上關係⋯⋯」

「又是東方司令部。」大總統若有所思地插口說道，背著手面對寬廣的落地窗。外頭的雲層上方透出些許亮光，截斷了天際那份原先似乎永無止盡的幽暗。閣下的語氣似乎也隨之明朗起來。「看起來似乎是時候好好整頓那個地方了。」

蘭德斯聰明地選擇沈默，直至他的元帥再度開口。「既然死人查不出什麼，那只有從活人這邊下手了。你們有按照叛亂罪嫌疑犯的程序處置馬斯坦古吧？」

「是，閣下。訊問從昨天他被收監後就開始了。」

「帶我去看看。」

隨著他給出這條不容抗拒的指令，布拉德雷取下牆上一柄配劍繫在腰間，自窗廉陰影庇護下步出，讓窗外光線將他的臉染得明亮，越發襯托出那利劍般凌厲、嚴肅得讓人畏懼的眼神。閣下很不高興，非常不高興。那宛如征服者的目光深深地侵入室內寂如止水的平靜，伴隨著剎時展露出的、不容輕忽的憤怒，讓蘭德斯覺得很迷惘，似乎恐懼的壓力轉瞬即逝，但是大總統釋出的怒氣像陰影一樣盤旋在心頭。 

亞美斯特利斯的王，對於背叛者沒有容忍的餘地。

△

這是一場艱苦的對峙。

此處仿若另一個世界，一片獨留羅伊在黑夜裡嚴守著崗位的空無境地。汗水和夜霧模糊了他的視線，每一寸土地看起來像是有飄浮的靈魂在閃耀。摯友休斯明亮的笑臉陰魂不散地追隨在他身旁，讓他覺得頭暈眼花，手臂格外沉重，幾乎連步槍的重量都支撐不住。慢慢地，羅伊意識到自己正從一片朦朧中清醒過來，濕黏的汗與潑醒他的涼水自兩邊額角往下淌，落在他晒成淺麥色的肩膀上。

「喂，什麼時候想通了就出個聲，別裝聾做啞啊。」

一個聲音在耳邊響起，羅伊掙扎似地望了一下四周。他的手腳都被鐵製的鐐銬鎖在身下的椅子上，衣䄂捲到手肘，一條細長的透明輸液管刺進他的右臂。身邊的不鏽鋼架上掛著透明的點滴包，正向他的身體裡緩緩輸入更多的藥液。

他吃力地抬起頭，脖頸仿佛有千斤重。

昨天－－應當是昨天，他們還不至於完全奪去了他的記憶－－那隊憲兵將他從辦公室帶走之後，沒有再對他說多餘的話，也不讓他有說話的機會，直接將他押解至中央監獄囚禁。在那間除了床之外甚麼也沒有的囚房𥚃待了幾小時，另一組憲兵像禿鷹撲向腐屍似地闖進來，將他拽過長廊進入一座鈴聲刺耳的升降機，到達地下一整排全是單間隔房的走道。羅伊不用四處張望，就從沉悶的空氣和一股陳舊的鐵鏽味認出了這個地方。

軍部的流言稱此處為那些被控謀反者的歸宿。

狡猾的軍方上級必定等著從墜入深淵的焰之上校口中攫取供詞。勢單力孤的他，拿什麼來對抗那些不擇手段的刑訊官？

羅伊記得士官學校時代曾經上過「反審訊技巧」的課程。那並不是一門受學員們歡迎的科目，因為這一堂總是讓大多數人覺得不舒服，感到自己莫名地被踐踏羞辱。說穿了，那不過是教他們學會如何堅持下去，如何對抗痛苦所帶來的心理攻擊，如何在被俘的時刻仍對軍方做出最大的貢獻：閉嘴，保持沉默。如果能撇開這樣的厭惡感不談，反審訊的要領其實只有兩個簡單的重點：首先是保持體力、不要相信任何人，並且一定要有信心，建立足夠的動力讓自己堅信能挺過去。 其次，就是在你的內心深處發掘一個安靜無人打擾的角落，然後等疼痛與傷害霸道地降臨之際，獨自到那裡去。

但是那門課已經是很久以前的事情了。 

「把他帶進來這間。」憲兵隊長沉聲招呼道。

地下的刑訊室裡沒有對外的窗戶，很悶熱，不通風的空氣讓室內顯得狹小而陰森。房間中央擺了一張長桌，桌旁的椅子上垂掛著空蕩蕩的手銬腳鐐，頭頂天花板上四只錐形吊燈散下來的強烈光芒仿彿還原出上一個受害者呻吟掙扎的身影。兩名憲兵扯脫他的軍服外套和襯衫，把他強行按押在椅子上，再以十分熟練的手法扣上了腳踝和手腕的鐐銬。門外走廊上開始有腳步聲隨著嘎吱嘎吱的車輪響動往這個方向而來，羅伊十分不適地移動了一下身子，低頭往下看，察覺到鋼圈內側染著斑斑點點已經變成褐色的血跡。

右手的手銬實在鎖得太緊了。 

「在我們開始之前，我想提醒你，馬斯坦古上校，」有人在他背後逐漸靠近，腳步聲刻意踏出有些怪異的節奏。有車輪的聲音喀拉喀拉響起來。「選擇的權利完全在你手上。」

在制服外繫上白色罩袍、半張臉用口罩遮住的刑訊官刻意繞到他前面，好讓他看清楚對方將一輛小小的推車拉過來，停在他身邊。刑訊官用戴了白色橡皮手套的手將車上的東西依序取出，放在在長桌上。他看見那是方形藥匣、幾束輸液管、還有平躺在金屬扁平盒子裡的一排注射針筒。在軍官掀起它來的時候，盒蓋像白銀似地閃耀了一下。

「到我這裡來的人，總是認為我想要從他們那裡得到些什麼，因此全力抗拒我。」刑訊官瞇起眼，臉的下半部看不見表情，但羅伊揣測得出，那是一個與其眼神契合的野蠻微笑。

「其實他們有所不知，他們才是自身命運的主宰。我不過是聽命行事。」

沒想到這些傢伙準備以藥物審訊開場。

這個項目在課堂上教得不多，因為連他們的教官也無法準確推測敵軍在什麼時候會用什麼藥物，更無法鉅鈿糜遺地為他們解釋每一種可能被用於審問的化學材料。正因為此，他記得教官說過，休斯在閒談的時候也提過，化學拷問的成功率很高，接近百分之九十。

保持體力、不要相信任何人，要有足夠的信心忍耐下去。羅伊覺得心跳開始加快。 他希望環繞室內的眼睛沒有在自己身上看出來。

刑訊官的皮靴聲開始很清脆地在室內踏著方步。「我的規則很簡單，你對我坦誠佈公，我也對你手下留情。這一切什麼時候結束、要經歷多少痛苦、全都在於你。」他轉到羅伊身前，雙手交叉著抱在胸前，罩袍上方露出制服淺黃色繩穗的拉環，在強光下顯得特別奪目。「告訴我，你們的計劃是什麼？軍部還有哪些人參與了叛變？」

羅伊沉默不語。反審訊課程教他們不斷重複一個絕對完美的回答：姓名、軍銜和編號，加上一道無懈可擊的「長官，這就是我能告訴你的全部了」機械式防線。但是現在當然沒有這個必要，否則他除了擔待叛國的罪名之外，還會讓自己看起來像個大白癡。

「不要反抗我，這對你沒有好處。回答我的問題，上校。你不可能是獨自行事的。還有哪些人參與了你的計劃？」 

羅伊淡然看他一眼，仍舊不説話。

刑訊官貌似很有耐心，還客氣地稱他為上校，但他等不到羅伊的回答之後並沒有浪費時間，平靜地轉身走近桌邊，拿起一條長長的透明橡皮管和一管針筒。羅伊望向天花板的圓錐燈，感覺到對方用酒精棉花擦拭自己右手肘彎，冰涼的感覺令他神經緊繃。接著軍官舉起橡皮管，對著豎立在管子盡頭的針尖看了看，便熟練迅速地將針頭扎進他的右肘皮膚底下。

他覺得一陣刺痛，輕微，卻很尖銳。

刑訊官後退一步，放開手，管子軟搭搭垂在羅伊手臂上緊緊地拉扯著傷口。有人從背後推上來一副直立點滴架，刑訊官撿起輸液管，與上方的空點滴袋相連結，再扭開栓頭，把針筒裡的透明液體不快不慢地擠壓進袋子裡。他的手最後停在管子頂端與點滴相連的地方，那裡有一個輸液的開關。他停著不動，反而催逼著羅伊的呼吸漸漸急促。 

「恕我無法對你透露這種藥水的名稱，但我可以保證，它在逼供方面一向用處很大，足以稱之為我們這行的賢者之石。」刑訊官說話時輕笑一聲，「至今還沒有多少人可以成功地對抗它的效能。我很好奇，像你這樣優秀的國家鍊金術師做得到嗎，上校？」

他的手指按下了開關。

很難描述當藥水第一次進到身體裡是什麼樣的感覺。羅伊曾以為藥物會毫無知覺地滲入他的血管和神經，在無法預測的時刻發揮藥性，但是他發現自己感覺到液體被釋放進皮下組織的壓力，伴隨著針頭下陷的燒灼感，宣告著一場無法無天的肆虐就要開始。藥物的作用生效得很快，他先是感覺頭暈，天旋地轉，接著身體裡一把燥熱的火從深處往上延燒，疼痛像天羅地網一般從四面八方撲上來。

「告訴我，上校，和你共謀的都是些什麼人﹖」

雖然他已有心理準備，但第一波猛然襲進的痛覺還是幾乎要讓他失聲大叫。為什麼他從不記得在課堂上有人教過，除了那些試圖玩弄他意識、並在他徘徊於清醒和昏沉之際搜刮各種訊息的「誠實」與「自白」藥物之外，尚有更多虎視眈眈等著以蠻力擊破他忍耐度防線的化學合成物存在？針管裡透明的液體在他全身肌肉之間蔓延開來，像是將每一根神經絞緊再拉扯到極限，劇烈的疼痛從身體各處一路上傳到大腦皮層。羅伊不記得一生之中有什麼事情曾經讓他感受到同樣程度的痛苦。

在心裡發掘一個安靜、無人打擾的角落，然後獨自到那裡去。這條守則背誦來簡單，但如今他腦海中被疼痛激起的混亂大過了一切。他好像迷迷糊糊地聽見電話鈴聲大作，令人煩躁而不休止的噪音。若是休斯那傢伙又在辦公時間打來佔用寶貴的軍事資源，我絶不饒過他。明明他才向窗外的藍天瞧一會兒，中尉怎麼就又神不知鬼不覺地遞來一疊待簽公文呢－－

接著他失去意識，什麼都想不起來。唯一在他印象中存留的，是軍官粗暴地用冷水將他弄醒。

「你實在應該更合作一點。」 

金髮碧眼的刑訊官從容不迫地朝他踱過來，重新拿起一管針筒在手裡仔細端詳。「大勢已去，你不需要苦苦支撐。把同謀的名單說出來吧，這樣大家都會好過一點。」他把針筒舉到眼前，輕輕彈一下針管，讓針頭濺出一些透明的液體。「這𥚃有十支針劑，從第五支開始，每注射一劑就大幅增加引發心臟痲痺的危險。你自己計算一下，我們有多少時間可以繼續耗下去？」 

羅伊看著對方走到自己身邊，扭開手臂和肩部輸液管的點滴栓，換把針頭插進去。藥水很均勻地被推送進他的血管裡。來吧，他屏息等待著。這種仿彿等死的感覺痛苦到令人發瘋。有那麼一刻，他幾乎希望藥效快點發作。

「我以為讓犯人拖著不死是你的工作。」羅伊喘了一口氣説。「軍方不是為這個付你薪水嗎？」

軍官的眼睛又露出笑意。「也許這一劑全部打完之後，你會重新考慮一下。我再說一次：選擇權在於你。」 

羅伊並沒有理會他，雙手拳頭在手銬的束縛下握得緊緊的，全副精神都貫注在對抗拷問針劑霸道的藥性。身體裡每一根神經末端仿彿全數燃起烈焰，恍若伊修巴爾的眾多冤魂在憤怒地燃燒。疼痛撕碎他的意識，手微微地顫抖，任由汗水無聲滑過那對黑而細長的眉。

刑訊官把一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，彎下身子，試圖看進那雙視線已漸漸渙散的眼睛。「把他們招出來，我就給你注射生理食鹽水緩解藥性。」

羅伊竭力避開那樣的注視，掉過頭，努力想平復急促又紊亂的呼吸。他仿彿又看見自己從前的副官倚著門框，目送他被強行押送離去。她的雙眸仍舊一如往常清冷而美好，羅伊在她的眼睛裡除了那句重複的承諾，再也看不見別的什麼。

您只需要知道我們會追隨您到最後。

如您所願到地獄都跟隨您。

「上校，你到底是和誰合作？」

一時的強硬換來的是更長久的考驗，也許在軍方的嚴刑威逼下，他終究是無法支撐到底的。但是他的堅持，關乎著一個艱難的任務是否能夠成功。他可以身先士卒，可以不在乎自身命運，但是他不能忘記自己身為一名領導者的責任：他必須保護他的部下，正如同他必須守衛這個國家的人民。

深層意識裡，羅伊看見莉莎向他走來，在他萌生放棄念頭的那一刻，抬頭注視他疲倦又備受打擊的雙眼。她的注視與眾不同，不單是因為那帶著憂傷與堅毅的表情或是在他心中深刻的輪廓，而是因為她選擇相信，不但相信他能否完成理想，而是相信那個理念永遠長存，並非僅僅是危險的虛像。 

因為他們選擇這條路，便絕不會被輕易擊敗。 

「……沒有人。」羅伊咬著牙吐出這句話，身體不自覺地猛然向前一傾，扯得手腕上的鐐銬深深陷進肉裡，尾端與椅子扶手相擊發出「噹」的一聲響。只要自己能逼急對方，使他們漸漸失去耐性，誰又能否定他贏得勝利的可能？不要被痛覺完全淹沒，持續呼吸、不要相信任何人，相信自己能夠忍耐下去⋯⋯

「我樂意服從你的指示，上校。」刑訊官聞言冷笑一聲，走回長桌旁，這次伸手拿起了另一條長長的輸液管。但是他並沒有機會實現他的威脅，因為刑訊室的門突然「吱呀」一聲打開了，走廊上的涼爽空氣像潮水一樣湧入室內，伴隨著巍立其間的高大身影，澆息刑訊官正待轉臉斥責的怒火。

金格‧布拉德雷大總統正站在門外，強光打在他粗獷而黝黑的臉上襯托出一層謎樣的微笑。

「我在門外聽了一會兒，看來你遇到了些困難。」他以近乎慈祥的語氣說。「在這種情況下，我們通常採取比較原始的解決辦法。

「閣下您是說，比較原始的……」

布拉德雷邁出數步，如巨石像般魁梧的身影從昏暗的廊道擠進了狹小的刑訊室。刑訊室內充斥著不受控制的急喘聲。布拉德雷背負雙手，繞著椅子走了一圈，以狩獵者的眼神打量專注於運用意志力與刑訊藥物搏鬥的階下囚，刻意保持的沈默令人不寒而慄。

馬斯坦古弓著劇烈顫抖的身子，他的腳腕在腳鐐內不自然地屈曲，軍靴邊緣在地板上不斷滑動，雙臂緊繃有如鼓脹的帆，血管的脈絡在淺麥色的皮膚上清晰可見，一雙紅腫的手腕早已磨破了皮，鐐銬染上了新鮮的血跡。

拷問藥劑的效用在此時應該達到了高峰，在神經線末端點燃一團團烈焰，將他的肉體焚化成灰燼，蠶食他的體力和意志力。他低垂著頭，緊咬下唇阻止自己痛呼出聲，在背部撐起的肩胛骨彷彿宣示著他的最後一絲倔強，是負傷狼崽被敵人欺身壓下所作出的垂死掙扎。

「雖然化學拷問的成功率很高，但應用在一名優秀軍人身上效用成疑，尤其是馬斯坦古上校這類鶴立雞群的菁英份子。」

布拉德雷不徐不疾地向部下解釋希望轉用傳統刑訊的原因﹕「我國大部分軍人都接受過面對長時間嚴刑逼供的訓練，只要他們對亞美斯特利斯仍懷有半分忠誠，被折磨至半死不活也不會透露任何具有追查價值的情報。我確實應該為此感到高興，但我沒時間跟他耗下去，他的黨羽可能早就趁這段時間有所行動了。我要給他一些不同的……刺激。」

布拉德雷舉起食指朝馬斯坦古一揮，刑訊官敬過軍禮上前。他粗暴地把囚犯軟倒下來的身軀推向椅背，替對方注射生理食鹽水後，手腳利索地移去透明輸液管，把所有化學拷問的工具收回小推車上，最後退到一旁立正稍息。

布拉德雷沈聲向年輕的中士下了一道命令，把從不離手的長劍擱在桌子上，開始脫下厚重的長版軍衣。

「羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校，你聽得見我在說話嗎？」布拉德雷睥睨著眼神隨藥效減退而變得空洞的馬斯坦古，伸手扣住了他的下巴，接著把聲線壓低至只有兩人聽得見的程度。

「聽好了，你的部下暫時得到赦免並非單單因為證據不足而已。你是聰明人，假如你不合作的話，他們會落得一個怎樣的下場不用我明說吧？不是單純被公開處刑這麼簡單，而是轉化為純淨的能量體。」他看見馬斯坦古的黑瞳漸漸回復一絲清明，於是嘉許似地微笑道﹕「是的，被活生生鍊成賢者之石。」

「閣下，我把東西帶來了。」

「放到桌上，你們退到走廊守著。」布拉德雷遣走他的軍官，抬起右臂攬過一個異常沈重的箱子。他一邊扳起開關，一邊以閒聊的語氣說道﹕「你調職到中央來之前，是在東方司令部任職吧！聽說古拉曼中將對你照顧有加，該說是他獨具慧眼……還是因為他的外孫女在你手下擔任副官的關係？」

布拉德雷從箱子中取過一件反射著金屬光澤的輕巧刑具，興味盎然地瞥向噤若寒蟬的馬斯坦古。

「霍克愛中尉非常擔心你的狀況。」

即使羅伊狠狠壓抑著情緒爆發的衝動，在聽見副官的名字時，粗重的呼吸還是如窗櫺上滑落的水珠般頓了一頓。他沒來得及隱去在瞬間暴露的弱點，臉頰與下巴便結結實實地捱了三記重拳，蒼白的臉上立時浮現猛力撞擊所造成的紅印。

羅伊悶哼一聲，遲鈍地側回被打偏的頭顱，吐出一口鮮血。他透過濕淋淋的瀏海間隙緊瞅著布拉德雷，黑眸黯淡而混濁，卻帶著一股不願輕易屈服的氣勢，讓大總統嘴角上的笑意由淡轉濃。

羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校是一名出類拔萃的軍官和領導者，參與過慘烈的伊修瓦爾殲滅戰，活了下來，在官方紀錄上戰績彪炳。他是由國家授予資格的鍊金術師，名列人柱的後補名單，是一名不可多得的人才。不過，他也是擁有七情六慾的人類，非常重視身邊的人的安危。

「你被捕之後，她向我提出探訪你的要求。」布拉德雷溫和的聲線巧妙地修飾了他的暴力行為。他好整以暇地把指節套環套進右手，在指間調整舒適的位置。「我還沒有給她一個答覆。你認為我應該准予嗎？」

「她與我已經沒有任何關係了。」浮腫的臉頰火辣辣地痛著，羅伊聽見自己的聲音變得沙啞，猶如銳物劃過鐵器般刺耳。受傷的下巴讓他說話有點含糊不清，唾液混和了血腥味。他不敢想像自己現時的模樣。「請您明白，閣下。」

布拉德雷的回答是抓起他的一綹黑髮，逼迫他抬起頭來，面對從天花飛射而下的慘白光線。在他忙著閉緊雙目、扭動脖子躲避強光的時候，他耳邊驀地傳來一聲震耳欲聾的低吼﹕「與你共同策劃叛變的都是些甚麼人？」

酸澀的淚水從他的眼皮底下滲出，無法遏止，在斗室裡迴盪的拷問震得他頭昏腦脹。莉莎美麗的面容逐漸潰散成無法凝聚的粉塵，強光將她輕捧他臉頰的雙手粉碎，將他勉力穩住的心神擊落成銳利的碎片，刺進他心坎裡。他不由自主地在椅子上扭動，咬緊牙關嘶聲道﹕「我說過沒－－」

羅伊第一次放聲尖叫。

指節套環精準地擊中他整排肋骨的其中兩節。在被禁絕的呼吸重獲自由後，胸腔左側傳來一陣又一陣的疼痛，他發現自己獨自一人坐在這裡，嘴裡斷斷續續吐出顫抖的嗚咽，幾乎要跪下來失聲痛哭。

身為上過前線的軍人，他在長達七年以上的軍旅生涯中著實受過不少程度由輕微至嚴重的戰傷，但他沒想過斷掉兩根肋骨竟然會這麼痛苦。

「不要緊張，呼吸放輕點，用力過度肋骨會刺進你的肺部，氣胸會令你更難受。」布拉德雷伸手輕拍馬斯坦古的肩膀，隔著皮革手套輕撫那張黏膩的皮膚，像是在撫順一頭盛怒貓兒的背部。「我不是個有耐性的人，脾氣也不是很好。這樣吧！讓我們把話說白一點，只要你肯供出古拉曼那隻老狐狸的行動計劃，我便放過你的前副官。你願意多說一點，我便放過你小隊中的所有部下。你認為這個條件怎麼樣？」

「我無能為力……」羅伊稍為用力呼吸便感到胸口發疼，說話時不止一次痛苦地閉起眼睛。「恐怕一直以來古拉曼中將對我私底下的行動毫不知情。我離開東方司令部之後，便沒有再與他聯絡了……」

布拉德雷移開按在馬斯坦古肩上的手，把雙手收回背後，以一種否定對方說辭的姿態壓低下巴。

「你和古拉曼都犯了同一個錯誤。他有告訴你嗎？他本來在中央司令部任職，仕途一帆風順，但無意中向同袍坦承了謀逆之心，我只好把他調到東方司令部。我不需要不聽話的棋子。至於你，你就更愚蠢了。」布拉德雷想起那雙在殲滅戰凱旋之日遠眺未來的眼睛，那份衝著他而來的狼子野心，在一片歡騰的和樂氣氛中尖銳得無從忽視。「我能夠穩坐這個位子二十年，歸功於我有一隻能看穿危機所在的眼睛。意圖要收好，馬斯坦古上校。有時候率直不見得是好事，但此時此刻我無任歡迎。」

羅伊沈默了一陣子。他突然自嘲地低笑起來，笑到忍受不了胸口的疼痛為止。他當然記得在伊修瓦爾立誓爬上大總統寶座的那一天，那時休斯還陪在他身邊，那時莉莎一度瀕臨崩潰邊緣，但經歷過戰爭的洗禮之後，他們都變得不一樣了。

他與他們一直並肩作戰至今。

他相信他的戰友，他相信他的部下，他相信信念帶來的力量。面對布拉德雷的狙擊，他們會找到解決辦法，他們在軍中仍然有盟友，他們會堅持下去。因此，他要盡量拖延時間，讓大總統把精力花在他身上。

「布拉德雷，繼續把我當白癡沒有意義……」羅伊忍著疼痛慢慢抬頭，他無畏無懼地直視大總統冷漠的面孔，緩緩說道﹕「你特地過來一趟並不是為了探詢我的審訊過程，而是你需要出現在這裡。你支開了所有在場的軍官，避免他人聽見我們的對話，如此一來你便掌握了公佈真相的權力。你從這裡踏出去之後，你說的話就是我的話，你說的話就是謀反的證據，要按軍法逮捕誰、處死誰……一切都由你掌控。我為甚麼要對你坦白？」

布拉德雷聽完整段狂莽的指控之後偏了偏頭，徘徊於嘴角的濃烈笑意轉而融入渾厚的嗓音裡。他的語調變得比之前更溫柔，帶了點不合時宜的雀耀。

「我最後的決定是甚麼，你不會知道。」

他從刑具箱裡抓起一把沈重的鎚子，在手裡轉了一圈，砰的一聲敲在長桌上，在桌面敲出一個小小的凹坑。

「我可以讓你少受點苦，也可以改變主意釋放你的部下，端看你透露的情報對我來說擁有多少價值。你們鍊金術師不是奉『等價交換』為不可打破的至高原則嗎？你會繼續守口如瓶，還是決定傾心吐膽？真教人期待啊，讓我看看你的覺悟吧！焰之鍊金術師。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

飯堂裡的人流逐漸減少，但他們遺下了充斥著整個空間的竊竊私語。

莉莎瞅了牆上的時鐘一眼，時針快要跑到一點的位置，她必須準時回到辦公室繼續工作。她放棄只吃了一半的午餐，滿臉歉意地把餐盤交還到回收區的飯堂員工手上。

耳邊仍縈繞著快要壓得她喘不過氣來的流言蜚語。上校在昨天被捕後，今天飯堂裡的軍官、憲兵和一般人員還在討論他被收監的事情，他們胡亂猜測他被指控叛國的原因，一字一句有如無的放矢的子彈般射進她心裡。

東部鄉下出身的馬斯坦古好像晉升得太快了，他是不是急著在中央建功立業，高層看不過眼所以摔了一鼻子灰？

聽說「伊修瓦爾的英雄」行事一直很高調，記得他在中央練兵場跟鋼之鍊金術師的比試嗎？那時吸引了很多人去圍觀呢！還把練兵場毀得亂七八糟。

不久前鬧得很大的休斯准將被殺事件……憲兵司令部的道格拉斯上校到過現場，說他把嫌疑犯燒成了焦炭。如果沒有牙齒修補痕跡作鑑證比對，還不知道燒死的人是誰呢！

真可怕！有必要做到這個地步嗎？

當時莉莎抓著麵包碎塊的手懸在湯碗上方，在湯水把她的手指沾濕之前，她沒注意到自己恍神到連午飯也吃不好。她將已經濕成糊團的碎塊扔進碗裡，再撕下另一塊麵包放進嘴裡，味同嚼蠟。

有些人走過桌旁認出她是馬斯坦古的前副官「鷹眼」，他們會緊張地舉起食指示意還在討論的同袍噤聲，或是露出充滿敵意的眼神繼續交頭接耳。高談闊論的人當中有大部分都是她不認識的軍官，她有些諷刺地認為這算是某種運氣。

「霍克愛中尉。」

莉莎聞聲猛一抬頭，中斷了食堂的回想。她迴身看見一名身型壯碩的中階軍官朝自己走來，於是立定敬禮。「阿姆斯壯少校。」

那名蓄著一把精緻金鬍的軍官一邊走近，一邊關切地觀察她的神色。莉莎知道阿姆斯壯少校剛才也在飯堂裡用膳，不過對方體貼地沒有把更多注意力引到她身上。他做出慣性的隨和手勢，邀請她一起走一段路。

「妳臉色看起來不太好，有我幫得上忙的地方嗎？」

「我沒事。」莉莎沒有逾矩，只是走在離少校數步的斜後方，這樣對方無法輕易看到她的臉。「謝謝少校關心，請你像往常一樣就可以了。」

「我有一個訊息給妳，午飯前剛送到。」

莉莎低頭一看，察覺阿姆斯壯少校垂在腿邊的右手夾著一張字條，她確認走廊上沒有人特別注意他們的動靜後，便取過字條攤開，匆匆閱讀其中的內容。紙上只有一句簡短的話，卻承載著整個國家的重量。

她深吸一口氣穩定心神，壓低聲線回道﹕「勞煩少校了。我會注意時機。」

「好好保重，霍克愛中尉。」亞力士頷首示意，投下關心的一瞥後邁步離去。

「是。」莉莎輕聲回道，放下敬禮的手。

她將撕碎的字條收進褲袋裡，打算稍後找個地方妥善處理這項情報。她開始在走廊小跑步起來，比預定時間晚了八分鐘才回到辦公室。修托魯希已經坐在辦公桌前工作，並將一些新的任務指派給她。自從早上向布拉德雷報到之後，直到現在她都沒再見過他，修托魯希沒有交代半句，顯然認為她目前不需要知道大總統的行蹤。

二人坐在寂靜的房間裡低頭工作，偶爾處理其他軍官遞交的文件。

莉莎在東方司令部執勤時，交給上校檢閱的文件裡總是摻雜著恐怖襲擊的消息和報告。她鮮有機會接觸來自其他司令部的戰報，但自懂事以來，國內的戰事從未止息過，連緊鄰沙漠這等天然屏障的東部故鄉也曾因爆發內亂而掀起過戰火，長期與大國對峙的三處邊境自不言說。

雖然多拉克馬與我國簽訂了互不侵犯條約，但他們一直對這片土地虎視眈眈，恐怕逮到適當的時機便會對布利古斯的軍事要塞宣戰，觸發國境北部的戰事。

至於南方，我國早在十九世紀第一次南部國境戰中與愛魯戈結怨，雙方長年以來鬥爭不斷，近來情況箭在弦上，布拉德雷甚至親自到了南部戰線視察。

西部的克萊塔與我國並未建立正式的外交關係，兩國之間的交流僅限於邊境的槍炮語言，最近重新開打的國境戰形勢嚴峻，從上呈中央司令部的傷亡報告中可以看得出來。

與她身穿同樣制服的人正在遙遠的地方默默死去，而她束手無策。她原本能夠成為改變未來的種子，卻落在錯誤的土壤裡，遭到如藤蔓般散播血色噩夢的政權重重圍困。當年她在伊修瓦爾決意追隨的並不是這樣的東西，她所追隨的……

莉莎發現思緒漸漸無法集中起來，自從昨天上校被捕之後，胃一直隱隱作痛著，連帶整個腹部泛起一種不太舒服的拉扯感。她握緊手上的鋼筆，把筆頭伸前去點墨。當筆尖壓在瓶子邊緣擠出過多的墨水時，那陣反胃的感覺開始肆虐起來。

「抱歉……」

她推開椅子，捂著嘴巴衝進洗手間，然後對著馬桶吐出不久前才吃下去的午飯。她撐著膝蓋低聲咒罵了一句，把隔間的門掩上。過了一會兒她又難受地吐了一次，這次胃袋被清空了。

莉莎心神不寧地蓋上廁板，雙手按在上面撐起有點發軟的身體。

狹小的隔間反彈著每一聲紊亂的呼吸。她用掌緣抹走額上的冷汗，同一隻手慢慢收握成拳，抵在廁板上輕輕發抖。她希望自己只是反應過度，但那個揮之不去的強烈預感，最終讓她頹喪地壓低了頭。

上校一定是出事了。

△

布拉德雷將髒污的手套扔到只用過一次的指節套環上，再扯下另一隻手套扔到桌上，從褲袋抽出一條手帕抹乾雙手。他推開染血的鎚子，穿回那件代表地位與威望的長版軍衣，蓋著在刑訊途中沾上襯衫的血污，最後拿起桌上的長劍重新配戴好。

馬斯坦古的審訊很快便結束了。

刑訊室一片狼藉，在強光燈的照射下，馬斯坦古奄奄一息地癱軟在椅子上，宛如舞台上一具遭到遺棄的斷線木偶。如果不是有鐐銬固定住他的身體，他早就滑到地上去，與一灘灘閃著詭異光芒的液體作伴。

他的上半身佈滿暗紅混和紫藍的瘀青，加上泛紅的肋骨區塊和被指節套環劃出的傷口，看起來觸目驚心。他的右手被布拉德雷重新固定在一塊從椅臂延伸出來的鐵板上，其中三隻手指的關節被鎚子敲了個粉碎。布拉德雷還沒來得及蹂躝第四隻小指，馬斯坦古便昏了過去，淋了兩桶冰水也醒不過來，他只好提早結束這場審訊。

不管怎麼樣，馬斯坦古暫時無法使用這隻手施展鍊金術攻擊了。

「刑訊官！」布拉德雷轉向門口喊道。「把馬斯坦古上校帶到監獄醫院接受治療，然後找人清理一下這個地方。」

聞聲推門而進的刑訊官趕緊從腰間解下鑰匙，與一起在走廊上待命的中士上前解開階下囚的手銬腳鐐。在試著扳開馬斯坦古的左手時，二人遲疑了。

「閣下，我們拿不掉這個鐐銬。」

布拉德雷提起長劍過去察看，如他所料，鐐銬沾滿了一塊塊乾掉的血漿，邊緣深深陷進馬斯坦古的血肉裡，把他銬在這張椅子上。他提劍斬斷鐵鍊，淡淡地催促道﹕「把他帶到醫院去。」

布拉德雷目送他的軍官吃力地抬著馬斯坦古了無生氣的軀體離開，他感到早前沸騰不已的血液死寂下來。

他垂下了眼簾輕喟﹕「愚蠢至極。」

人類所相信的一切，不過是幻影。他們的信心與託付，即將被吞噬成為虛空。

是他們的愚蠢毀掉了他們自己。

身處高位的他會結束這一切。

布拉德雷抹了一把臉，快步走出刑訊室，迎上在地牢門口等著他的蘭德斯少校和另一名軍官。若他們察覺了自己方才在刑訊室裡如何處置馬斯坦古上校，他們也極其完美地掩飾了自己的感受，沉默地向他行禮。

「蘭德斯，」他把搭在臂上的軍服大衣隨遞過去，看也不看兩人，逕自轉身往升降機方向離去。「我要晚點回辦公室，你先傳話給我的副官，擬一份急件逮捕令和升遷令。」

「兩名副官中任何一人都可以嗎，閣下？」

好問題。「找修托魯希吧。他之前準備過相似的文件。況且，」布拉德雷停頓一下，左手放在腰際劍柄上不住地摩挲著。「我對霍克愛中尉尚有別的安排。」

△

莉莎扭開女廁洗手台的水龍頭，洗了手，然後撩起前額瀏海在臉上潑些水，用軟紙拭乾。她抬起頭，對著佔據整面牆的長方鏡，將髪髺散開重新紮一遍。

在新換的日光燈管下，鏡子裡自己的臉顯得份外蒼白，雙眼疲倦而無神。昔日伊修瓦爾的烈日在她鼻樑和眼角留下淡淡的褐色斑點，恍若揮之不去的陰影。莉莎用雙手摩挲了一下兩頰，讓皮膚好歹泛起一絲紅潤。吐過之後，身體感覺輕飄飄的，脊椎鬆散下來，帶走她肩上些許無形的重量。只是那份令她確信上校已遭遇不測的預感像毒蛇一樣攀上脖頸，揮之不去。

也許，大家那追隨上校來改變這個國家的心願，僅是一副危險的虛像。

但莉莎現下顧不了繼續與它糾纏下去。她必須回辦公室工作了。

外面的長廊很安靜，只有她的黑色低跟皮鞋踩出輕微的聲響。大總統辦公室就在幾步外的轉角處，莉莎的手剛放上門把，背後就突然響起另一人的腳步聲，向她逼近過來。

「抽空休息嗎，霍克愛中尉？」 

莉莎手一顫，倏地轉過身去，看見布拉德雷大總統不知何時站在那裡，臉上漾著平和的淺笑。莉莎依副官的慣例行禮，退後幾步拉開門容他先行入內。當布拉德雷行經她身邊，莉莎注意到他原先梳理整齊的額前髮稍變得有些凌亂，黑色長大衣也沒穿，露在軍裝外面的襯衫右袖口和衣領上濺滿了暗紅色的斑斑點點。 

「我正在處理各分部呈來中央的傷亡報告，閣下。」莉莎面無表情地說，並不正面回答他的問題。布拉德雷在辦公桌前站了一會兒，並不一如往常地就座，反而示意她上前來。 

「坐下吧，中尉。我有幾句話想問妳。那些無趣的報告可以先擱著。」

莉莎照他的吩咐，拉開桌前一張白色高靠背椅子，姿勢端正地坐下來。從這個角度，她與布拉德雷平視，但他背後窗外午後忽然晴朗起來的天氣惱人地釋出有些刺眼的陽光，令她不得不畏縮起視線。

戰場上遨翔天際的孤鷹，不喜歡這樣被迫處於弱勢。

「中尉，妳跟隨馬斯坦古上校有多久了？」 

攻勢較她預料中更強烈，令胸口仿彿被大鐵錘狠狠一擊。莉莎在內心痛苦地倒吸一口氣，努力維持著無動於衷的神情，不讓氣息顯得慌亂。「自從他升為上校需要副官以後，我就被派到他的身邊，直至不久前的人事調整命令。」 

「據憲兵司令部的報告，上校被捕時妳正好在他的辦公室派送文件，一定受了不小的驚嚇吧。」

「比起驚嚇，我尚為慶幸自己早先被調離他身邊，閣下。」

「不愧是神槍手的直覺，完全正確。被捲入這種調查，對妳的軍旅生涯絕非妙事。」大總統那隻獨眼溫柔彎起，微微一笑。「我很好奇，據妳對他的了解，馬斯坦古有可能帶頭犯下叛亂的罪行嗎？」

「上校對不少人表示過，希望能快點升上高位。這樣的野心有可能令他背棄正道。」

「是這樣嗎？」布拉德雷頷首，將他的旋轉座椅側向一邊，朝窗外望去。「我方才正好和馬斯坦古上校在一起。」

見莉莎沒作聲，他自顧自說下去。「我原本以為上校是很好説話的年輕人－－我用這個形容詞妳不介意吧？但他比我想像中還要頑固呢。」

「……我不明白您的意思，閣下。」

「如果我沒記錯的話，中尉，妳應該是隨著上校從東方司令部調來中央的。」

繼前一句莫名貌似玩笑的話之後，莉莎不太確定對方為何此時提出這個他肯定已經知道答案的問題，回答時小心翼翼。「是，閣下。我在那兒待過數年。」

「我花了很久的時間，才讓上校對我坦白。他計劃著叛變這件事，從你們在東方軍任職的時候就開始了。司令部的負責人古拉曼中將，便是幕後的首腦。」

大總統回轉了座位，正視她的臉，身體像山壁傾覆似地貼近。「從妳的眼神看來，我説得沒錯呢，霍克愛中尉。」

面前的人造人好似陰險惡獸，舔著鮮紅的舌，犬牙摩擦霍霍有聲，尋找她可吞吃的弱點。莉莎內心對自己叫囂著不要讓步，不要退縮，但她的視線在強大的壓迫之中往下滑落，無可避免地落在布拉德雷襯衫袖口的點點猩紅。 

那是血。 

羅伊的鮮血。

「事實並非如此，閣下。」她勉強抬起自己也知道很蒼白的臉，迎上大總統如炬的目光。「但您找我這番談話，想必不是為了要從我這裏聽到真相。」

這女人果然聰明，而且說出來的話與馬斯坦古如出一轍。有意思。

在攫獲獵物之前，他心中早已做出了決定。

布拉德雷從桌前站起身。一種居高臨下的優越感塞滿他的胸腔，佔據他的視線，宛若飛鳥振翅，侷傲地俯視祭壇上的亞美斯特利斯，還有它終日庸庸碌碌不知所措的人民。這種景象激起他渴望吞噬一切的憤怒，不同於他的同生骨肉們——恩維善於潛伏，格拉多尼生來無知、普萊德行事細密、拉斯多一向從容不迫，因此他們能夠無動于衷地等待再等待——布拉德雷切盼行動，盼望看見終結，毀滅，以及重生，在那誓約之日。 

為此，他不會容忍自己掌控之下的人柱後補受到威脅。毋須甚麼確切的事證，只要他曾以非人的洞察力鑑別出那赤祼祼的野心便足夠了：膽敢對這不可侵犯的領域出手的，除了古拉曼不會有第二人。

可惜，那老頭子越不過他們所設下的最後防線。

布拉德雷打量著面前的女人，細細審視她的表情。那張連他也認為很精緻的臉龐血色盡失，但眉眼之間找不到一絲慌亂或害怕的情緒。 

「妳大概還不知道，」他悠閒地靠回椅背，收歛了自己臉上的嚴峻。「古拉曼中將的逮捕令已經發出，我們談話的當下，東方司令部的憲兵應該已經在執行任務了。」

他讓自己的話在對方的耳裡沉澱數秒，才不急不徐地説下去。「所以妳回答得沒錯，霍克愛中尉。真相，只要由我來確認就足夠。」

馬斯坦古的副官默不作聲，脊背挺直，雙手端正地放在及膝窄裙上。她投向自己的眼神起初四處遊移，仿佛不清楚靈魂置身何方，但當她開囗説話時，布拉德雷察覺那渙散的神色瞬間凝聚起來，在她眼瞳深處結集成某種光芒，像冰錐一樣堅硬結實。

這便是人類最後所能做出的無謂掙扎啊。

「您的意思是，我在軍部的日子也到此為止了嗎？」

「⋯⋯哈哈哈哈！怎麼會！」布拉德雷仰頭大笑，引得修托魯希也從門口的座位上將目光短暫投向他們。「普雷達少尉、菲利上士、法爾曼准尉、還有妳，都還要在軍隊裡待上好一陣子呢。就連退役的哈博克少尉，軍方也不會在他因公負傷之後就隨便丟棄了他啊。」

他從辦公桌右方堆疊的幾份資料上拿起數張文件，開始在上頭簽字。「現在妳所要專注的，中尉，就是展現妳入伍時起誓效忠國家的覺悟。」他放下筆，好像要得到批准似地把紙張推到她面前。

「就算是為了上校的緣故，妳也不能讓我們失望。」

用粗黑的字體整齊地打出來的，是軍事法庭的召開令還有一份標記為羅伊‧馬斯坦古訊問記錄和口供的文件。 

雖然她身處幽靜空曠的軍方首府辦公室，週遭沒有殘垣斷壁和地下空間陰濕的水氣，鼻端也沒有嗅到手槍撃發後殘餘的煙硝味，但莉莎此刻仿彿身置第三研究所之下，獨自面對無論體魄和力量都遠遠凌駕於她之上的對手。大總統將他們攫取在掌心，正如拉斯多將她俘困在矛尖，祗要轉瞬之間就能刺穿她的頸動脈，連給予她阻擋他們再迫近一步的機會都沒有。

這不是真的。

上校不會這麼簡單就屈服。

「⋯⋯我明白了，閣下。」莉莎低聲說道，心跳得極劇烈，幾乎要破胸而出。大總統不語，從她手中抽回公文，桌子下層抽屜拿出深色的牛皮紙袋，把簽好名的文件塞進去，然後順勢遞還給她。

「麻煩妳把這份公文送去給軍法會議所，如果他們想調整開庭日期，請妳代我處理。我只要求召開的日期越快越好，不能有半分拖延。」

莉莎點頭允諾，機械式地起身。她感到布拉德雷的目光在背後毫不放鬆地盯稍著，使得手裡的公文袋越發沈重了起來。

不要慌張。

不要停止思考。

不要放棄生存。

這一次她不會再犯下相同的錯誤了。


	5. Chapter 5

中央監獄附屬醫務所的軍醫尼可拉斯‧布萊爾休了兩天假，銷假的那天立即在值晚班時遲到。

他匆匆推門進入所内的更衣室，脫下褐色雙排鈕大衣和軍服外套，在黑色棉衫外披上象徵醫者的白長袍。他深吸一口室內溫暖的空氣，隨之嗅到一股藥用棉花剛拆封的生澀氣味。下午離開家門時，天氣貌似睛朗和煦，但之後路上夾雜冷風的陽光卻完全不是那麼回事，迫著他從司令部中庭走來獄所時得豎起衣領。

好在自己過不久便要調往軍醫院，恢復日班的時間表了。

牆上的掛鐘指著五時三十分。晚班從下午五時開始，直到第二天清晨方結束，日班的醫官一定早就開溜了，但今天碰巧又輪到他單獨值勤。被上級發現醫務所沒人駐守可不妙！布萊爾腳步慌張地小跑過長廊，像競賽衝刺似地趕到隔了兩道走廊的診療區。

那裡的雙扇門前一左一右站了兩名憲兵，看見他時立即伸手阻擋。

「你是下一班的醫生？」

「對，有什麼問題嗎？」布萊爾猶豫了一下後回答。照理說，他該有不祥的預感，只是這情況不得不令他發噱——派憲兵來逮捕上班遲到的軍醫也太過火了吧！

「我要看你的醫官證件。」身形壯碩的士兵沉聲說道。布萊爾從上裝口袋掏出識別的紙卡遞過去。對方仔細比對上面的照片和他的臉，表情滿不信任地將卡片交還，揮揮手。

「進去吧。前一個醫官會交代你該做的事。從現在開始，所有進出醫務所的人員都要經過我們批准，否則禁止出入。」

到底在搞甚麼玩意兒？

布萊爾滿心疑惑地拉開門。

這裡是獄牢附屬的醫療空間，與其說是提供囚犯適當的照護，不如說是旨在適當的時候保住他們一口氣不死。即使如此，診療區裡面尚算寬敞，劃分成能夠輕鬆容納幾張輪床的病室和供醫官獨處的辦公間。中間的隔牆上嵌了一面寬大的玻璃窗，足以觀察整個房間裡的患者情況。

布萊爾看見靠牆的那張床上躺了人。

電燈調得有些暗，從這裡看不清那人的臉。

「你工作的步調可真是悠閒啊！休假還愉快嗎？」日班的軍醫果然然還沒有離開，姿態輕鬆地坐在他們拿來寫病歷、簽文件和閒閒無事時玩牌的圓桌前，雙腿難看地擱在另一張椅子邊緣。這傢伙人不壞，但布萊爾絶不欣賞他這種不顧觀感的作風。

「很抱歉我來遲了……」他半轉過身子表達歉意，眼光卻持續瞧著病床。「外面的憲兵就是為這傢伙來的嗎？」

同袍點了點頭。「他們一聽接班的醫生還沒來，就不准我離開。看起來你今晚有得忙了。」

布萊爾走近窗邊，伸手將控制病房內燈光的旋鈕轉到最強，讓天花板上三盞罩燈大放光明。那人的左手被銬在豎起的床欄上，只蓋著一條薄毯的上身是半祼的，可以很清楚地看見露在外面的肌膚上青紫斑斑的瘀傷。

最叫布萊爾吃驚的，是他一下就認出這個人。

「這是怎麼回事？」他倏地轉過身，幾乎是用質疑的語氣問道。「他是——是——」

「原來你現在才發覺啊！」對方嗤笑出聲，順手將寫好的幾張病歴紙塞到他手上，從桌邊站了起來。「這件事已在軍部傳得沸沸揚揚，我以為你早知道了，忙著跟別人聊八卦才遲到的呢。」

布萊爾並不去理會他話中帶刺，急忙看向紙上的記錄。「我之前在輪休，現在才頭一次進司令部呀！怎麼會知道……」

「那麼今天你走運，尼可拉斯。」同僚故作親匿地稱呼他的名字。「焰之錬金術師羅伊‧馬斯坦古前天早上因為叛亂罪被逮捕了。經過審訊，他現在躺在病床上，之後的命運就交在你手中了。」

「你說什麼？！」紙上的字跡凌亂得他幾乎無法一邊回話一邊讀下去。患者接受審訊，使用 BV-23 訊問藥物注射。接收時觀察胸腹有鈍器挫傷，失去意識時間過長，偶有心跳不整的情形出現。右手——

「開玩笑的啦。我做過初步檢查，應該是身體對 BV-23 有過敏反應，看起來要過一陣子才會醒過來。你只要保持他能撐到軍法會議所召開軍事法庭就夠了！」

「可是……」

「等到傷勢處理好，你判斷狀況允許的時候，就打電話給樓上讓他轉移到牢房。」

「……喂，等一下！」眼見對方立刻想轉身離去，布萊爾慌張地喊道。「你不覺得這樣做太草率了嗎？他的傷看來不輕啊！」

「我說真的，布萊爾。上級怎麼交代，我們就怎麼做。這邊就交給你啦，我下班了。」

隨著同袍迫不急待向門外撲去的腳步聲遠去，屋子裡詭異地瞬間安靜下來。布萊爾嘆了一口氣，撕開一包全新的薄橡膠手套戴上後拉開病室的活動門，走近馬斯坦古上校的輪床邊，俯視他沒有意識的身軀。

他始終不曾忘記自己是在甚麼情況下首次見到這張臉。

那是他軍旅生涯中最早的記憶之一。當時他身處炙熱乾燥的戰區軍營，軍服前襟染透傷兵的血，急切地在寶貴的休喘時間從補給水槽裡掬起一杯表面浮著砂䴤的水，仰頭一飲而盡。布萊爾抬起滿是汗水的眼睛，模糊看見原先四散營帳之間的士兵們忽然整齊劃一地向兩旁分開，讓路給幾名身披長袍的國家鍊金術師。領首的黑髪軍官掀起長袍的兜帽，顯出一臉油污和疲倦。他脫掉一雙繡著某種陣式的白手套，往布萊爾這裡望了一眼。兩人眼神交會時，軍醫看見他目光裡武裝起來的冷酷，和其中難以察覺的怒氣與懊喪。

那並非以烈焰拯救無數士卒的羅伊‧馬斯坦古上校該有的眼神。

布萊爾從病床邊矮櫃的抽屜裡拿出一支細小的手電筒，翻開傷患的眼皮察看瞳孔狀態。他小心地避開上校臉上延伸至下巴的瘀傷，伸手探探對方濕淥淥的額際，卻沒有感受到不尋常的熱度。從這情況看來，BV-23 造成的過敏性傷害應當不會持續太久，但還是先處理身上的傷比較妥當……

軍醫轉身去準備消毒藥棉和一袋抗菌藥物混合生理食鹽水的注射劑，在上校的左肘彎處下針。他掀開沾了幾處血的毯子，審視著胸腹之間那些明顯是遭到金屬刑具重撃的瘀傷。他從下排肋骨處聚集的紫黑痕跡看得出，刑訊官專挑某些脆弱、痛覺特別敏感的地方下重手。不過這些都比不上那隻草草包裹在外傷繃帶之下的右手；其中三隻手指的關節被砸敲成好幾段，怪異地扭曲著，血從變形的指甲裡滲出來。餘下倖存的手指露在紗布外腫得發黑。

那隻手的手腕上還留著一圈鐵鍊被斬斷的手銬，顯然沒有人打算為他取下來。

受了這種傷的手要恢復以往的狀態，恐怕十分困難。布萊爾近乎惋惜地拆開那圈布條，將床頭一盞直立行動式手術燈轉亮。此時，他注意到上校眼皮顫動幾下，眼球緩慢自左至右轉動，好像就要恢復神志。

「你也太不會挑時間了。」布萊爾笑一笑說，也不管對方是否能聽見。「如果現在醒來，處理傷口的時候會很痛喔。」

馬斯坦古的呼吸聲一緊、一鬆，左眼真的緩緩睜開一條縫。

這裡怎麼這麼亮？

眼皮外面的光線耀眼得刺人，全身上下覺得很冷。羅伊在一片朦朧中止不住地顫抖，聽見斷斷續續的聲音從四面八方圍繞著他，神奇地將他破碎的意識拼湊起來。他嘗試用手去擋住那一如刑訊室裡耀眼的光源，卻發現自己動彈不得，徒勞地在無形的束縛中掙扎。他感覺到黑影從他眼睛上方掠過，把強光分割成一束束。有人，有人聲，有人的手，不重不輕地拍了拍他的臉頰。 

他又可以睜開眼睛了。 

一股藥水和消毒劑混合的刺鼻味道撲面而來，讓羅伊呼吸困難地嗆咳了幾聲，帶起腹部和胸腔一陣一陣難以忍受的疼痛。他仰臥在輪床上，背脊緊挨著硬邦邦的棉布床墊讓他想起戰場上帳篷裡的行軍床，還有墨黑的精巧的星空。有沒有人行行好，可以為他移開頭頂上那盞亮得該死的直立照明燈？只勉強能睜眼的縫隙中，他看見白色的牆，白色的地板，還有幾乎融合在其中的一件白色長袍。慘白的顏色。 

左手被什麼鎖住無法移動了。他下意識地動了動右手，立即感受到另一陣劇痛。

對了，他記得布拉德雷姿勢迅捷地舉起鎚子，再重重朝他的手一揮而下。

穿白袍的臉孔在羅伊臉上方晃過，終於伸手過去推開那盞燈，讓燈光照著他的傷處，但是輕巧地避開他的臉。他視線逐漸清明，這才瞧見自己身邊掛起點滴架，為他注射不知明的液體包。他看不見，但是感覺到針刺進左手臂，把輕微的壓力和別的什麼一起送進手臂的血管。

羅伊只覺得一陣突如其來的暈眩，重重地吐了兩口氣，肋間猛然傳來的刺痛使他擰緊雙眉。 

「我原本希望你會再晚一點醒來呢，上校。」室內除他之外唯一的聲音説。那是監獄的醫官嗎？對方的臉出現在他眼睛上方，顯得有些無奈，讓眼皮還十分沉重的羅伊勉強看清楚他的長相。他在白袍底下穿著軍隊制服，臉很年輕，是一張不容易被記住的面孔。「沒有打止痛藥就清理傷口的話，恐怕很難忍受喔。」

「……不要打藥。」羅伊嘶啞著聲音抗議道。他的喉嚨又乾又痛，而且囗渴得難受。

「別緊張，」醫生好像看穿他的心思，走近床頭他看不見的範圍，過了一下拿著水瓶和杯子回到他眼前。「我這裡不是刑訊室。就算是，用藥讓你神智不清也對訊問沒好處吧。」

羅伊的眼神不由自主地追隨著他的手，盯著他將水注入空杯子，臉上露出連自己也察覺不到的渴望的表情。醫生將那神情看在眼裡，放下瓶子，彎下身豎直了輪床的背端，再把羅伊從平躺的姿勢扶起來靠在床頭，將杯緣湊近他嘴邊。

「慢慢喝，肋膜神經很敏感，嗆到咳嗽的話包準又讓你疼個半死。待會兒吞一劑肌肉鬆弛的藥物，你呼吸就不會這麼痛苦了。」

羅伊沒有拒絕，就著軍醫的手把一杯水都喝了下去。他吃力地向後靠，皺皺眉，臉上的瘀傷鈍鈍地疼起來。

「原來中央的獄醫……比我想像中更仁慈啊。」他試圖把這句話講得像是毫不在乎的嘲諷，但實際上，自己臉上沾著血，渾身冷汗淋漓，手腕上還卡著斷掉的手銬，聽起來只有悲慘的份。

「我敢說，那是因為你太常跟諾克斯醫師之輩打交道的緣故。」布萊爾好脾氣地笑笑，沒有預警地就將沾溼消毒藥水的紗布按上羅伊受傷的手指，引起一聲壓抑的痛呼。「坦白說，先是聽到焰之鍊金術師被捕的消息，一下子又立刻見到你這個樣子出現在我的病房，很難叫人不吃驚。」

「那麼我想必讓你失望了。」羅伊有半晌沉默不語，他本來不打算和這個要把他像玻璃娃娃一樣修補整齊，再交還給刑訊室和監獄牢房的醫生交談。但對方那種欲言又止的語氣挑起了他的好奇心。「所謂的鍊金術師，也不過是東部村落出身的普通鄉下人而已。」

「你這麼說才教人失落啊，我也是東部鄉下出生長大的。」布萊爾用一副理解與不滿並存的眼神打量著他。「但你既然這麼說，想必是不記得我了，上校。伊修瓦爾殲滅戰的時候，我在東方軍的分隊裡擔任過醫療上士，和你駐守同一戰區。」 

羅伊愣了一下，自甦醒之後頭一次仔細打量年輕軍醫的臉。在矮壯的身形和捲曲的黑髮襯托之下，他狹長的雙眼和微微凹陷的鼻樑顯得毫無特色，是那種在人群中多打量幾眼也難以記住的面孔。縱使他當下費力在那段禁忌的回憶裡搜尋，羅伊仍然完全想不起這個人。

但他相信這名軍醫和自己見過同樣的景象。對他們來說，那一場內戰從未真正結束。它只是化成了無數血色的碎片，融入所有參戰之人的血液與心思。

羅伊在軍醫的眼中看得出血色朦朧的遺跡。

「……抱歉，你還真的說中了。」羅伊嘴角露出一絲苦笑。「對你這名拯救無數士兵性命的醫療兵來說，這樣很失禮。」

「沒見過醫務官，對於戰場上的士兵而言才是好事。」布萊爾取過一把鉗子，開始試著撬斷還卡在羅伊右手手腕上的鐐銬鋼圈。「你帶給很多士兵這樣的好運氣，包括我在內。如果沒有你，上校，我們不可能走得出那片戰區。」

「那都是過去的事了，不用再提起。」羅伊低聲說道。他感到鐵鉗的尖端在手銬和肌膚之間用力鑽動，反射性地咬緊了牙關。

布萊爾一面努力跟那手銬奮鬥，一面打量著眼前的病患，覺得他和昔日戰場上自己認知中的馬斯坦古上校變得不同了。他見識過這名鍊金術師用烈火掃蕩敵軍，用右手兩指燃起慘叫，哭嚎，死亡。他看過年輕的少校揚起白色長袍在軍伍行列之間走過，把士兵羨慕、崇拜、愛戴的眼光全都棄之身後。他曾認為這些景象會永遠留存，但是現在他轉過頭看見的，卻是以往威風八面叱吒四方的國家鍊金術師認命忍受這一切，忍受他的刑訊、罪名、和一切對他可怕的指控。 

這個世界是怎麼了？ 

鐵鉗突然發出「啪」一聲，隨著羅伊的身體猛然向前一傾，殘餘的手銬從中間斷成兩半掉在床上。布萊爾若有所思地撿起它，隨手扔在床頭櫃上。

「若不提舊事，我倒是有一個關於現狀的問題想問你。」 

「說吧。什麼問題？」 

羅伊轉過臉來，剛好對上軍醫的眼睛。那雙原先平淡如水，將他可怕的刑傷盡收眼底卻冷靜以對的眼睛，此時帶著蓄勢待發的指控向他看來，所說出來的話，比任何一次毆打和審訊都要教他更難以忍受。 

「上校，你為什麼要背叛我們的國家？」

* * * 

霍克愛中尉離開辦公室不過五分鐘，門外的軍官便通報了一個意料之外的名字。

「進來。」

雷文將軍推門進入大總統的辦公室時，大總統的直屬副官修托魯希正坐在辦公桌旁的打字桌前，全神貫注地敲打著鍵盤。

印有軍徽的公文紙在紙匣裡快速地向左移動，又俐落地換行。

採用觸覺打法的修托魯希視線集中在逐一印上碳墨字母的稿紙上，既沒有抬頭望向門口，也沒有起立向長官敬禮。瘦削臉頰上異常突出的顴骨線條透著冷漠，彷彿表明他願意效忠的長官只有大總統一人。

雷文暗暗在心裡啐了一聲，手腳不敢怠慢。他站到辦公桌前，合併雙腿，朝大總統敬了一個標準的軍禮，眼角餘光瞥見桌面上躺著一份軍官的檔案。

布拉德雷舉起一手示意雷文稍息。他抽起布製的茶壺罩，提起銀盤裡的象牙瓷茶壺倒了兩杯紅茶。

「一片檸檬，對吧？」

他用小鑷子夾起一片切好的檸檬，放進冒著熱氣的茶杯裡，把茶杯碟推到辦公桌的邊緣，自己則是捧著一杯沒有添加任何東西的紅茶慵懶地窩回靠背椅裡，顯然要求對方跟他一樣，好好享受這段等候上一個工作程序完成的時間。

修托魯希雙手飛快地在鍵盤上移動，打字機發出的急勁聲響聽得人心煩意亂。他沒有讓兩位長官等太久，在雷文欠缺耐心的凝視下，他按下最後一個字母，轉動滾筒把手將完成的公文抽出，再恭敬地遞給布拉德雷。

「閣下，請過目。」

雷文吞下那口酸澀得讓他皺眉的紅茶，大總統把文件放到桌上，讓他得知那是一通升遷執行令。

布拉德雷執起墨水筆簽字。「捎去人事局。告訴他們這是急件。」

「是。」修托魯希把公文塞進一個牛皮公文袋，終於轉身面向佇立良久的雷文將軍敬禮，然後匆忙離去。

雷文在茶杯碟上放下杯子，發出輕輕的匡噹聲。他若有所思地撫弄下巴那撮向外翹的灰白鬍鬚，顯得有點困惑。

「恕我冒昧，閣下。難道馬斯坦古已經供出了他的黨羽？」雷文在鬍子下堆砌出一絲自鳴得意。「古拉曼真的參與其中？」

布拉德雷把茶杯放到桌上，雙手在腹前交疊。他的右手還殘留著指節套環烙下的凹痕。他盯著聚在杯底形成一個橙紅圓圈的紅茶，試著在回答問題的時候掩飾他的不耐煩。

「沒有實質的證據，但我們都知道他跟狐狸一樣狡猾。」

「我還以為他的雄心壯志早已隨同『流放』煙消雲散了呢！既然馬斯坦古已經被捕，他的部下作為人質的價值也消失了。對於霍克愛中尉的去留，您有甚麼打算嗎？」雷文抬起半垂的眼簾，嘴唇躊躇似地動了動。「把一名間諜留在身邊似乎不妥當，她還是古拉曼的外孫女。」

「普萊德會看好她。現在情況特珠，我需要兩位副官幫忙處理公務。」

「喔，看來霍克愛中尉也是位不可多得的助手。」

布拉德雷緩緩頷首，左手的姆指無意識地掃著右手指節上的凹痕。他腦中浮現了馬斯坦古那副寧死不屈的面容，感到體內湧起一股與生俱來的憤怒。「非常優秀的軍人。非常稱職的助手。」他冷淡地對自己的副官下了評語﹕「只是弄錯了效忠對象。」

雷文露出曖昧的笑容。「閣下，她還年輕。」

果然，他相中了那個女人。

布拉德雷看著對方眼角的皺紋逐漸加深，擠壓出雙關語背後的露骨肉慾，他甚至嗅到一種過度膨脹的自信與控制欲。雷文的眼瞳沒有變得混濁，反而保持著無辜的澄澈。布拉德雷熟悉這個眼神，雷文跟他一樣，是個經驗豐富的雙面人。他一向甚少插手下屬的私人事務，但雷文的癖好不用特地深入調查，已可從軍部平常的流言蜚語中探知一二。

他對這種話題本來就沒有興趣。

「你選擇在這個時候打擾我，該不會只是為了對我的副官評頭品足吧？」

「閣下，請原諒我的莽撞。」雷文收斂了笑容，一手收到背後，重新挺直腰背。他掩嘴清了一下喉嚨，說道﹕「我聽說暗殺者的調查不太順利。」

「確是如此。」布拉德雷道出自離開監牢起便一直壓在他心頭的一件事。「馬斯坦古也守口如瓶，一個字也撬不出來。」

「閣下已經處理好古拉曼和馬斯坦古的部下，我認為沒甚麼好擔心。沒有了領導者，他們不成氣候，我們隨時都可以協助調查為名將他們扣押起來，而且……士兵在前線為國捐軀也是常有的事。」

「對，其他人不重要。在馬斯坦古打開門之前，我要霍克愛中尉毫髮無傷。」

「沒問題，我跟其他人會保證這件事。」

布拉德雷靜靜地推開那杯喝完的紅茶，把手肘擱回辦公桌，目光落在手邊堆成小山一般的公文上，久久沒有下文。

雷文從大總統看似並未透露任何訊息的肢體言語中讀到一股焦躁的情緒，於是會意地保持沈默。他斷斷續續地呷著茶，看著窗外通往司令部正門的寬闊通道，內心思緒飛快地轉動。

在沒有確鑿證據的情況下逮捕古拉曼是一項對己方有利的決定，就跟當初拉斯特提議把馬斯坦古調配至中央的意圖一樣。

雷文理解大總統堅信古拉曼參與了叛變的想法，其中有一部分是身為領導者長期處於權力重心所磨練出來的直覺作祟，寧可冤枉好人，也不可放過任何企圖動搖權力根基的逆賊。換作是雷文，他也會下同樣的決定，更何況，布拉德雷擁有探知危機的「最強之眼」，他的直覺未曾出錯。

另一個驅使布拉德雷收押古拉曼的原因，則是雷文自己。

早在他探詢到古拉曼對「不老不死」毫無興趣之前，他已因著對方異常聰穎的頭腦三番四次在大總統面前提起這個男人。他指出，若是立場相反，古拉曼會是個難纏的對手。雷文的試探探明了古拉曼的真意，大總統毫不猶豫地將他降職至東方司令部，讓他為內戰和殲滅戰遺下的東部問題疲於奔命。

對於無法從馬斯坦古身上套取情報一事，雖然在布拉德雷的意料之內，但他似乎仍然十分在意，雷文想不出任何合理又足以說服自己的原因。作為那位大人在地面上的王者表徵，布拉德雷需要保護的不是眾人渴求的權力王座，而是比容易讓人腐化的誘惑來得更重要的東西。他不得不如走鋼索般小心謹慎。

雷文收回觀察主通道動靜的視線，發現大總統那隻完好的右眼正專注地盯著自己，他嚇得差點把手上的茶具套組摔到地上。

「有一件事情要交給你處理。」

「是。」雷文藉著矯正杯柄的動作穩住微顫的手，室內陰陰冷冷的，他卻覺得背部驀地冒出了一層悶熱的汗。「閣下想我監督東方司令部的交接過程？」

「中央人手緊張，我不會再調派人手到外圍。新奧普田的哈古洛少將……不，現在是中將了，他會把事情做好，東方軍在他手下玩不出甚麼花樣來。」布拉德雷面無表情地說﹕「我擔心的是馬斯坦古的餘黨不止古拉曼一個。他明顯在拖延時間。時機一到，他的黨羽必定會有不安份的舉動，我要所有人加強戒備。」

這句話讓雷文想起他當初要求會見大總統的真正原因。

「閣下，此刻我出現在您面前並非只是給予建言而已。我手下的情報組一直密切留意著中央大大小小的動靜，連傷疤人餵食幼貓這類荒誕無稽的謠言也沒有放過。」雷文煞有介事地俯身向前，嘴角揚起了一抹邪佞的笑容。「接下來這個消息您絕對會喜歡的。」

* * * 

酒館的前門寂寥地點起兩盞小巧的方燈。暈黃的光之下，菱形木格窗外閃過一道人影。

戴著呢絨低沿軟帽、穿灰色長大衣的男子已經躲在建築對面的暗巷裡等待了一段時間。直到最後一批酒客搖搖晃晃著從雙扇大門裡出來，還有妝容華麗的陪酒姑娘們笑語聲聲地拐進大路黑暗的彎道之後，他才自藏身之處快步跑過街，挨靠在酒館的轉角處，探頭往窗子裡看。

晚上的街道人聲逐漸稀少，微亮的街燈靜靜地散發出森然的氣息。結束營業的酒館熄滅了店內一半的燈光，但是有些髒污的雕花玻璃內仍然看得見一個女人在吧台和桌椅之間徘徊，最後緩緩在稍遠處的高腳椅上坐下，點了一支煙。

很好，看起來她一時半會兒還不會離開。

基斯蜜絲沒有注意到窗外詭秘的視線。她微瞇著眼，手支著額頭坐在打烊的吧台前，細細吸吐夾在兩指之間的雪茄煙。角落裡壁爐的餘火仍持續呼啦呼啦地燃燒，為寒冷而孤寂的夜帶來一絲暖意。

桌椅已整理完畢，大門也上了栓。一日之中，這是她獨自與煙霧相處的時光。

事情過去幾天了，基斯蜜絲從中尉那裡得知，中央司令部已經下令將羅伊交付軍事法庭審判。除此之外，她就沒有再聽到關於養子的消息了。瓦涅莎及酒館的女孩子們很識相地迴避這個話題，在晚間的酒杯輕巧的碰撞聲、歡笑聲、還有橘橙酒和櫻桃白蘭地柔美光滑的色澤之中，沒有人提起上校已經許久沒來拜訪的事實。

在羅伊策劃的藍圖中，基斯蜜絲和她的堡壘並非位於前線的戰士。目前她所能抵抗這巨變的方式，就只有潛伏在暗中靜靜等待。可是，這番等待需要堅石般的毅力和操練，連夫人想起時也無可避免地感到畏縮舆絶望。

畢竟，誰也不知道世道如何變化。

室內火光在她眼中越發顯得灼目耀眼。 

「叮鈴——」

大門上方懸掛的迎客風鈴忽然搖擺作響，突如其來的聲音將基斯蜜絲從沉思中驚醒。外面不知是誰，正在拉動已經栓上的門。她像好夢正酣被打斷般不悅地直起身子，門板卻突然傳來沉悶的巨響。

「砰砰砰！」

「砰砰砰！」

有人正以手掌用力拍打大門。

是醉眼惺忪、流連不去的酒客，還是不知不覺中已經逼近的敵人？

基斯蜜絲伸手到吧台後抓起一把用來切調酒水果的尖刀，以和身形不相襯的姿勢靈巧滑下椅子，縮著身體，輕手輕腳地走近門口。她倚在牆和門柱的死角之間，仔細傾聽著外面的動靜。仔細一看，門兩側的磨砂玻璃外確實有人影晃動，打亂了原先一片平靜的暈黃微光。

「砰砰！」

外面的傢伙又拍了拍門。這次的聲音比前兩次短促得多了。聽起來他是孤身一人。

「我們打烊了！」基斯蜜絲提高聲量喊道，右手握緊了木紋刀柄。早知應該先抓一瓶酒，沒準可以在對方破門而入之際拿起來砸他的頭。

「基斯蜜絲夫人？是您嗎？」

外面的人聽得出來是刻意壓低了聲音，但説的話卻清楚傳進她耳裡。基斯蜜絲沒想到在這個關口會聽見自己的名字，愣了一下。

叩門者仿佛察覺到她的猶豫，語氣急迫地又接著叫道：「阿姆斯壯家的賣花大嬸讓我捎來明天供應的花束清單。」

「昨天送來的鈴蘭還活得好好的，我不需要。」

對方躊躇了幾秒鐘，幾乎要超過酒館老闆娘警覺的容忍度。

「可是當朝陽昇起時，新生的金銀花會綻放得更美麗，夫人。」

基斯蜜絲皺皺眉考慮片刻，右手仍握著尖刀不放，自牆角走到門前放下了門栓。她將武器一手藏在背後，謹慎地將大門緩緩拉開一條縫。

門外的訪客脫下扁平的呢絨低沿軟帽，向她微微頜首行禮。

「非常抱歉在打烊之後叨擾您，基斯蜜絲夫人。我是布利古茲要塞的邁爾斯少校。」

那人是名紮著銀白色髮辮的中年男子。他個子很高，身材結實，線條堅韌又粗獷的臉上架著一副墨鏡。基斯蜜絲得仰起頭才能打量這名陌生人。

「接下去正確的暗語應該是番紅花。」老闆娘厲聲說道，「既然講錯了，我好像不該讓你進門啊。」儘管如此，她打量對方一番，還是退後幾步讓他踏進酒館，再伸手把門拉上。

「看在我是北軍軍官的份上，還請您原諒。」邁爾斯語氣充滿歉意，露齒一笑，在酒吧裡稍嫌昏暗的燈光下，脫下了長及鞋跟的灰色絨大衣。「方才我腦袋裡空白了一下，只想得起在寒冷之地生長的花卉。若您有機會來北境拜訪，也許可以採摘一些帶回中央。」

「我看起來像是有那種閒工夫嗎？」基斯蜜絲瞪他一眼。「還有，你怎麼不走後巷，明目張膽的就敲前門？我差點沒聽見拍門聲就拿刀子捅你的腦袋呢。」

她繞過吧台，將手裡的水果刀扔回調理台上的砧板，引得少校又微笑起來。這次的笑容帶點愧疚。他把眼鏡拿下來朝她欠欠身，再抬起頭，讓基斯蜜絲看見他一雙眼睛裡艷紅如寶石的瞳孔，很像眼眶裡盛了一汪華麗而高貴的鮮血。 

「有您在中央鎮守，足以讓我軍陣營不必擔心來自後方的威脅。」

「得了。」基斯蜜絲嘴角不禁也露出一絲淺笑，從身後的櫥櫃暗處拿出一瓶色澤䁔紅的香料酒，傾入一只小鍋煮熱。當鍋裡的酒冒出陣陣香氣時，她彎身在水槽底下找出兩只馬克杯。「這是我自製的香料酒，只有打烊之後才供應，酒精含量減半啦。」

「謝謝您，若是北方的軍營也有人給我們來上這麼一杯就好了——」他說，以雙手接過她遞來的酒時連忙道謝。「對於馬斯坦古上校的事情我很遺憾。我和幾名同僚奉阿姆斯壯少將的命令先行來到中央。不知道您是否已經聽說，古拉曼中將前幾天也被東方司令部的憲兵逮捕了。」

基斯蜜絲的臉色立時沉重起來，剛喝幾口的熱乎乎香料酒仿彿也一下子變得酸澀。「情勢已經不容許我們坐以待斃了啊。」

「是，少將閣下也抱持同樣的想法。」邁爾斯以雙手十指環握住杯子，態度從容不迫，卻讓夫人察覺到他並非對於戰場上一觸即發的情況無動于衷，而是在冷靜的態度底下隱藏著有如掠食者般的靈敏和力量，只是在等待適當的時機將對手一擊斃命。

「她讓我轉告中央的同盟陣線，布利古茲的鐵壁已經準備在這裡拔地竄起了。」

基斯蜜絲偶而聽養子説起東北聯合演習的種種，從中得知北軍是一支極其強悍的防守軍旅。邁爾斯的語氣正為這批人馬下了最好的註解——有備而來，不畏強權，甚至無懼於未知的艱險和危難。

我們這邊的陣容可不能輸啊。

基斯蜜絲露出了多日以來難得一見的微笑，仰頭將酒一飲而盡。「歡迎來到中央，邁爾斯少校。我想伊莉莎白那孩子會很高興看見你。我希望你也有備而來－－一場好戲可正要開始呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 本子預購單﹕https://forms.gle/fmnnnP4oDJjukvCx5
> 
> 預購日期﹕2020 年 10 月 9 日 (五)－2020 年 11 月 8 日 (日)  
> 注意﹕網上連載結局將於本子完售後釋出。


End file.
